Digimon Adventure: The Ghetto Girl! Season 2!
by Pie11644
Summary: Trixie Takeuchi aka(you) is now in middle school with her best friend Kari, her boyfriend Davis and her friend Yolei and Cody. But when T.K. moves into the school Trixie starts developing feelings for him. At the same time the digi world is in danger! Join Trixie as she struggles to save the digiworld, balance out her popularity to be as good as Fiona and protect her..secret? TKxOC
1. Chapter 1

Heres the thing! You'll be Trixie! Your in the middle school now and your captain of the Cheerleading Squad and your popular and the baddest girl in the school while your sister Fiona is captain of the High School one and shes popular. You can be very naive and inside you are shy and you have fear and sadness inside of you when it comes to Pride as a pressured cheerleader you have to perfect more stunts every dating Davis: The captain of Soccer and Baseball. but as soon as you see T.K. again you fall for him. Your partner Perromon Amor digivolves into Patrerromon who is an angelic digimon like Nerfertymon and Pegasimon but a is in a formation of an Egyptian Lion statue and the name is a combination of CleoPATRa and PERROmon. Your still best friends with Kari but you begin to get jealous of her because T.K. is shown to be closer to her than you. You look: A black belly top with red stripes,short black shorts, black thigh high converse sneakers(custom made since your rich)double ear piercings and gold bangles and your hair is black with two buns on each side. Your digi clothes is an off the shoulder black crop top with a half green half cross doggie bones,a black mini skirt,tight black boots with red laces and green suspenders holding the shirt connected to the belt holders of your on with the Season!

* * *

We sure grown up since the incident in the Digital World! Tais in high school,My brother Matt and his new girlfriend Fiona are trying to be rock stars,Sora has become quite a tennis player,Izzys in high school too,Mimi and her folks moved to New York,and Joes still studying to be a doctor! But for Kari,Trixie and I its just the beginning!(Kari is shown with her camera and Trixie is shown in her cheeleading outfit shaking her pom poms at the mention of their names.)

Opening Credits: The computer shows the Digi Port. The scene switches to Davis entering the Digital World sliding through and spinning to the front, then Yolei who slides from the right then Cody from the left,T.K. to the left,Kari from the right and Trixie from the left. The scene the switches to a digimon email divice uploading into a D3 as the 10 Crests go inside it. The scene then switches to Veemon to Flamedramon then Hawkmon to Halsemon,then Gatomon to Nefertymon thenPatamon to Pegasismon then Perromon to Patrerromon then Armadillomon to Digmon. The scene then changes to Nefertymon using her Rosseta Stone attack to Halsemon doing his/her(Me: I dont know the gender but its best if i didnt know!) Tempest Wing Flamdramon doing his Fire Rocket to Digimon doing his dig attack to Pegasismon doing his Star Shower to Patrerromon doing her Indiana Curse attack. The scene then switches to Davis about to enter the digiport to Yolei looking up while running to Kari turning to the side to Trixie winking at the screen to T.K. looking at the screen to Cody slicing his Kendo stick. The scene then switches to all the digidestined standing boldly together. Trixie standing side by side across from Fiona but infront of T.K. and both of them had hands on their hips giving an intimading face. The scene then switches to the digimon emperoror laughing evilly. Old footage of the previous digimon are shown. The scene then switches to the Armor digivolvetions to Flamedramons Fire Rocket. The scene then switches to Wormon then switches to Vmon Hawkmon and Armadillomon. The scene then switches to Gatomon Perromon and Patamon attacking. The scene then switches to all the digi amorvolutions except for Angemon,Angewomon and Ophanimon. The scene then switches to the digidestined standing under the title screen. Trixie next to T.K. doing a cute bold pose.

Perromons POV: "Run for your lives! Its the evil digimon emperor!" a digimon cried. I ran and ran with Gatomon. We didnt have the power to digivolve because of all the control spires. A digimon had us cornered and we didnt know what to do!

Trixies POV:

You sat in the classroom bored out of your mind as you watched Kari get set up. Thats when you felt arms go around you. You turn to see Davis and he kisses your cheek. "Hey Trix! Ya miss me?" he asks. You get up and hug him. "Davis!" you cry. "I missed you! Cmere baby!" you said. You leaned in to kiss him but Davis walks passes you and walks over to Kari. "Alright what luck! Were in the same class again Kari!" Davis said. "I wouldnt call that luck" Kari said. I glare at Davis. 'Why is it that Davis seems so interested in Kari?' you thought.

You then looked to your right and saw a group of your other friends with a boom box. You then had an idea. "hey yall! Hey come over here" you said. Your friends did so and you huddled up talking to them about your little plan. You then stood on top of the desk. You then make a loud whistle. Everyone turned to you with shocked looks on their faces. "Trixie?" Davis asked. "yall check this out! Hit it Nami!" You said. Nami then presses the play button on the boom box and each of you and your friends get on the desks and begin to start dancing.

Song: Stupid h** by Nicki Minaj

_"I get it crackin like a bad back B*** talking she the queen when she lookin like a lab rat! Im Angelina you Jennifer cmon b**** you see where Brad at! Ica my wrists and I piss on b***es you can suck my diznick if you take this just is you dont like them disses give my a** some kisses yeah they know what this is giving this the business!"_

You and your friends begin to twerk and gyrate your hips. The scene then shocked Kari but arosed Davis as he was drolling. Kari then laughs in amusment.

_"cuz i pull up and stuntin but i anit a stuntman yes im rocking jordans but i anit a jumpman b***es play in the back they know im the frontman! Put me in the dollar they know they trust in!"_

You continue to gyrate your hips and rock your body and thats when you see a cute familar looking boy at the door. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white bucket hat a yellow long sleeve shirt with a green area in the center going down,green shorts and green boots. It was T.K.! He looked really different and so...cute! He smiled and looked at you amazed by your dance moves. You smile back and continue to dance.

"_Ayo SB what the f***s good? We ship platinum them b***es shipping wood! Them nappy headed h**s But my kitchen is good! I wish I wish I wish i wish they wouuuuoooooooooollllllllldldddddddd!"_

T.K. and Kari look at you like your crazy as you were twerking so much that Davis had a nose bleed and nearly passed out.

"MRS. TAKEUCHI! ARE YOU TWERKING IN MY CLASS?! DETENTION!" Mr. Hamasaki yelled. You narrowed your eyes. "damn!" you said. The entire class had laughed as you sat down next to Kari. "Id like you all to meet a new student" Mr. Hamasaki said. T.K. then took off his class and bowed. "Its nice to meet you im T.K." he said. "Its that kid!" Davis said. "please go sit in between the girls with the camera around her neck and the girl with the piercings" the teacher said. T.K. sat in between Kari and me and smiled. "Well guys were together again!" T.K. said. "just like old times!" Kari added. "i missed you T.K.!" you said. He turned to you so you could see his blue eyes. "really? I missed you too Trix" he said. You blushed at that. He already called you 'Trix'. "so why were you twerking before?" T.K. asked. You giggled and blushed. "I just felt like it!" T.K. then turned to Kari. "Our teacher looks like Orgemon!" he joked. Kari laughed at that. "Uh uh! he outta be Myostimon cuz he a devil for giving me detention!" You said. The three of you then start laughing again. "STOP LAUGHING!" The teacher yelled at you. You glared at him and began banging on the desk at your every words: SHUT THE F*** UP!" You yelled back. Everyone in the class then began to laugh including T.K. who was dying. You smiled at him. He looked cute when he laughed.

Class soon ended and you sat in the computer room alone still sad that Davis had ignored you to talk to Kari. You hear the door open. "Hey Trixie doll! Why are you sad?" Davis asked. "Why is it that you always talking to Kari?" you asked. "cause shes my friend" Davis said. "but you ignored me to talk to her when I wanted to kiss you!" you said. Davis then grabs a hold of you. "If you wanted attention all you had to do was ask..." he said. You were about to ask what he meant but Davis crashed his lips onto yours and shoved his tounge down your throat. Davis pushes you onto the teachers desk on pins you on it as you lay there. The both of you push books,papers and whatever was on the desk as you two made out not caring what broke. Davis began to stoke your legs as you wrap your hands around his neck. "Davis..." you moan in between breathes. He strokes your body with care and you begin to moan. Davis then moves his lips to your neck and begans to nibble and lick in between. You hear footsteps and you turn your head as Davis continued to lick you and you saw a white bucket hat,red hair and a light blue bandana. You panicked. "Davis!" you cry. "Davis stop!" Davis didnt listen as he moaned and began to eat you up. The door then opens and you saw Kari,T.K.,Yolei and Izzy at the door. "woah! Sorry!" T.K. said nervosuly. Davis pulls away from you and glares at him. "you got a problem T.J.?" He asked. You and Kari glared at him. "Its T.K.!" You and Kari say in unison. "Hey Izzy hey Yolei!" you greeted. "hello Trixie!" Yolei said. "hello Trixie! Were sorry to interupt but we need to use the computer" Izzy said. "sure" you said.

Izzy went on the computer. "I was about to send Tai a reply but the battery ran out on my computer! I knew i should have charged it after i played Triganomatry 3 last night! Oh what fun! I got him!" Izzy said. 'nerd' you thought. "whats the Digital World is that some new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides!" Yolei said. You and T.K. exhange smirks as you giggle. "I heard about it from Tai once he said there were alot of digimon there" Davis said. "you know Tai?" T.K. asked. "they play on the same soccer team" Kari said. "I have an idea lets all go to the Digital World!" Yolei suggested. Cody then came to the door. "Yolei you said youd come to fix my computer" he said. "sorry" Yolei said. "The gate to the Digital World is open! Were going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!" Izzy said. "uh english?" you asked. "im Trixie and Kari are going then im going!" Davis said. You glared at him again. 'What does he care about Kari?!' you thought. "Thats impossible! Not just anybody can go you know! You need a digivice!" T.K. said. "Listen T.C. if you can go so can I!" Davis said. Your giant anime head grew and you began to yell as your breathe blew in his face. "NO YOU LISTEN! 1ST OF ALL HIS NAME IS T.K. GET IT RIGHT! 2ND IF HE SAID YOU CANT GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD THEN YOU CANT! YOU NEED A DIGIVICE!" You head then went back to its orignal size. Everyone looked at you wide eyed. "Trixie!" T.K. said in disbelief. You sighed and turned away. The computer screen then shown releasing 3 lights. One shot next to you and landed at Davis. This made you jump but T.K. caught you. You blushed at the postion you were in as your faces were really close together inches away. T.K. blushes and pulls you back up. "You ok Trix?" he asked. "yeah" you said. You then turned to Davis expecting him to yell but he was staring at a new digivice that was in his hand.

"A digivice!" T.K. said shocked. "its a different model than the one we have" Kari said. "We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open" Izzy said. "yeah but how long will it stay open for?" T.K. asked. "Forget about that! We gotta help Tai!" you said. "me too!" Kari said. "can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked. "The only Mad Donkey around here is you!" You said with an attitude. This made T.K.,Kari and Izzy burst out laughing as Davis looked at you in disbelief. "Whats with you?" he asked angrily. You said nothing an entered the Digital World with T.K. and Kari.

The 4 of you enter the Digital World as the male singers sing the song. (Me:HERE WE GO! AH aye ah aye oh aa! ah aye ah aye oh aa!) "Wow! My 1st time being downloaded! Pretty cool!" Davis said. He then looks down at himself. "woah! This place comes with a new wardrobe!" You rolled your eyes at that. You looked down at yourself shocked seeing that you have new clothes too. A belly top,a short shirt,black boots and ascesorries. "Woah Trixie you look really pretty!" T.K. look at him seeing his kind smile. You blush and smile. "You have a nice smile! You should do it more often!" he added giving you a wink and a thumbs up. Davis saw this scene and grabbed you and wrapped his arm tightly around your waist. "Quit hitting on my girl T.S.!" "Its T.K.!" Kari corrected. "whatever! Cmon Trix!" Davis said pulling you by your waist. You push him away and walk next to T.K. and Kari. Davis groaned at that and followed you. Kari looked at her digivice. "Its over this way!" she said. "Check it out guys a vending machine! Lemmie buy you a drink Trixie!" Davis said. "i guess!" you said. "I need a dollar though" Davis said putting his hand out towards you. You glared at him and digged in your bra and pulled out a dollar and slam it in Davis' hand. "Hey i just wanna do something nice for my girlfriend" Davis said going over to the machine. A swarm of Newmamon then run out the vending machine running over a shocked Davis. Kari giggled quietly and T.K. laughed. 'He has a cute laugh' you thought. You then laugh in a cute way that made T.K. stop laughing and look at you and smile. You then stop and turn away. "Its ok! You can laugh! Lid like hearing it! It sounded sweet" T.K. said. Kari grinned at you as you began to blush and giggle. 'Does he like me?' you thought. "yeah real funny!" Davis said.

"So were those things digimon?" Davis asked. "yep! There are stronger and cuter ones then those guys" Kari said. "T.K.!" Patamon cried. "Patamon! Biy am I glad to see you!" T.K. said hugging his pal freaking out Davis. We then saw Tai,Gatomon and an old friend of mine. "hey guys! Im glad you all made it! Davis what are you doing here?" Tai asked. "Perromon!" you cried. "Trixie!" she cried as she jumped into your arms. You looked at her closely noticng that she didnt have her collar. "wheres your collar? What happend?" You asked.

Gatomon and Perromon explained to us everything. Davis then showed them his digivice. "Thats the one!" Gatomon cried. "You work for the Digimon Emperor and now your gonna get it!" Perromon threatened. "wait hold on!" Davis cried. Gatomon and Perromon then begin to tackle and scratch Davis on his face. "Arent you gonna tell her to stop?' T.K. asked. You sigh and take Perromon and Gatomon off of Davis. He then explained how he got the digivice shocking Tai. "The dark digivices are draining our power and making us weak like new borm pups and kittens" Perromon cried. "Thats why you couldnt digivolve" Tai said. "If i could digivolve he couldnt stand a chance!' Agumon said. "He uses Dark Rings to control digimon!" Gatomon said. "yeah thats right and once the ring catches you your a slave for life!" Patamon added. "im gonna slap a Dark Ring on him!" Kari said. "You go girl!" You said.

We then look at the digiegg and each try to pick it up but Davis ends up being the one to take it. Fire then erupts from the hole and a blue digimon jumps out and cheers at Davis. "My name is Vmon but you can call me Vmon!" Vmon said. "im Davis" he said. The walls then begin to crash and we looked up seeing Monocromon. We then run for it.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Davis said. "Vmon Armor Digivolve too..." Veemon began. Veemon then transforms with Courage and essences of Agumon,Greymon MetalGreymon,and Wargerymon are shown. "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" "Amor Digivole?" Tai asked. "Thats dope!" you said. The two battle it out. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon soon wins. Flamdramon then de digivolves.

"Bye Monocromon dont forget to write!" Kari said. "girl how do you expect him to write when he dont got fingers?" You asked. "i was just being nice!" Kari said. You smiled and hugged Kari. "I love you best friend!" you said. "Me too!" Kari said. "I cant believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nasty digimon into a nasty creature" T.K. said. He turned to You and Kari seeing you that you two were still hugging. "Are you guys even listening?" he asked. You pull away from Kari and look at him. "Forget about that now! Now come over here and give me some love!" you said. T.K. raised an eyebrow at you as you spread your arms and moved closer to him. "Um love?" he asked. You then hugged him tightly feeling how warm he was. "oh! You meant a hug!" he said. He then hugged you back. "Dont that feel good?" you asked. "It does" T.K. said. You pull away and smile and return to the T.V. and back to the real world. (Me: ah aye ah aye oh ah ah! ah aye aye aye oh ha ha!).

You and everyone else return to your normal clothes and land ontop of Izzy,Yolei and Cody. You felt your breasts pressed against someones face. You lift up a little relising it was T.K. "WOAH!" you say jumping back and fixing your shirt. T.K.s face got red as he got up and scratched his head. "Sorry Trixie" he said neverously. "its alright!" you said. 'It kinda turned me on' You thought. 'Now what am I gonna tell Davis about my feelings for T.K.?' You thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Features TK and Trixie romance

Normal POV:

Matt and Fiona packed up their instruments and left the garage from their band walking hand in hand. "Matt! Fiona! Your leaving already? Were not done with rhersal." A bandmate said. "Sorry yall but we gotta do something 1st" Fiona said. Fiona looked different this time. She was no longer a red head but she now had blonde hair with 2 black streaks and it was longer than begore. She didnt wear a girls unfiform but a boys uniform istead except she cut the jacket making it cropped and tied up the white blouse to show her belly and her piercing,she had the pants and shoes but they were ripped a little.(Me:the pants). The other girls at school thought Fiona looked cool like that and becasue of this Fiona had many followers. She was sassier and badder than ever and she was happy that her and Matt finally got together and started the band The Teenage Wolves. Matt didn't know what had come over him but he had fallen in love with the wild black girl. She had always annoyed him by her constant flirting back in the days in the Digital World but as Matt grew up he realized that Fiona was what made his life more exciting and he secretly thought how beautiful and sweet she was even if she was crazy on the outside. He knew he couldn't resist her and escape her seductive ways so he did what he had to do. After they saved the Digital World he admitted his feelings towards her and kissed her in front of the whole city of Tokyo. A day Fiona will never couple finally made it to the park together. Sora saddened at the sight. She thought that Fiona and Matt werent meant to be that herself should be with her instead. "Here are the love birds now!" T.K. said. "Hey Matt! Hey Fiona!" Tai greeted. "Hey everyone! Sorry were late!" Matt said. "Its been a long time! Its nice to be back!" Sora said. "Why do you wear a boys uniform Fiona?" Tai asked. "because its comfortable and id hate to wear a skirt all day" Fiona said. "arent you a cheerleader?" Joe asked. "I anit a cheerleader RIGHT NOW" Fiona said. This made Matt chuckle as he put his arm around her.

After explaining... "Digi Armor Enerwha?" Fiona asked. "Energize Fiona! It was a form of digivolving i never seen before! Somehow Davis' digimon was able to digivolve but Agumon and the others werent!" Tai said. "You mean Davis from the soccer club?" Sora asked. "Yolei and Cody from my apartment have digivices" T.K. said. "well if they have digivices that makes them the digidestined" Joe said. "So thats it! Were useless now?" Fiona asked. "Thats right sis" Trixie said. Fiona rolled her eyes. "One question if this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves will Biyomon and the others be okay?" Sora asked. "Kari and I got an email from Mimi in America. She saying the same thing" Trixie said. "well i dont know about yall but im gonna go!" I said. "me too!" said Matt. "The gate is closed" Izzy said. "We cant help them?" Matt asked sadly. Fiona leaned close to Matt and leaned her head on his shoulder to confort him. This made Sora let out a slight whimper. "Im going back 1st thing" Izzy said."Im going with you!" Tai said. "and so am I" Sora said. "I cant i got a test tommorrow and-" Joe began. "-thats too bad Joe cause im going" Fiona said. "No your not Fi" Matt said. Fiona gave him a glare. "and why is that?" she asked with an attiude. "because we have a big concert coming up so we gotta practice" Matt said. "ugh f***!" Fiona said. "leave it to us guys" Tai said. "alright but call us if you need us" Matt said.

Trixies POV:

We entered the computer room where Davis,Cody and Yolei showed us the new digivices. "Those are the new digivices? How cool!" Sora said.

We were about to enter when..."Tai Kamiya is that youS?" a teacher asks. "Mr. Fugiata!" Tai said shocked. "And Sora and Izzy are here as well! Didnt you three graduate?" he asked. "yeah we did and what are you doing here?"" Tai asked. "im the new computer teacher!" Mr. Fugiata said. "hold up! Your Mr. Fugiata! Didnt you have my sister too?" you asked. "Whos your sister?" he asked. "Fiona Takeuchi!" you said. Mr. Fugiata widen his eyes with fear. "Fiona Takeuchi is YOUR sister?!" Mr. Fugiata asked. "yeah! and im Trixie Takeuchi! Was she that bad of a student?" you asked smirking already knowing the answer. "Is that even a qestion? She was one of the worst students i ever had! She twerks in the lunch room,gets into fights,calls me a fag and causes my blood pressuure to rise!" he complianed. "Just what i need! 2 of them!" "and 8 younger ones too" you added. "that Fiona really is a troublemaker! She should really stop" Sora said. You ignore that comment. Mr. Fugiata then relaxes a bit. "well its not like im going to be having you as my student" "actually my shedule says that I have you 6 period" you said. Mr. Fugiata then has an anime fall. "That reminds me! I have to talk to you about something Mr. Fugiata!" Tai said pushing him out the door. "Its the girls! There so much older!" Tai said giving us a signal to go. "Thanks Tai we owe you one" Sora said. "alright lets get going" Izzy said as we hold up our digivices and go into the computer. (Me:*guitar solo* Ah aye ah aye oh aa! ah aye ah aye oh aa! ah aye ah aye oh aa!)

"Is everyone ok?" Izzy asked. "yeah we good!" you said helping up T.K. "Thank you Trixie!" T.K. said. You smile and blush a little. "wow! So this is the Digital World! Hey im wearing different clothes! There pretty comfortable too!" Cody said. "hey im dressed like im part of a cool crowd!" Yolei said. 'in those pants?' you thought amused. The three of them then rejoice over the clothes they got. :kids today have no sense of value!" Sora said. "Sora i hate to say this but you sound a whole lot like my mom" Kari said. All of you then got reunited with your digimon. You and Perromon then look up seeing Snimon charging for you. You were too frighten to make a move. T.K. then tackles you pushing you out the way. "Trixie move!" he ssaid. "Spiral Twister!" "Boom Bubbles!" "Super Shocker!" "Lightening Claw!" "Paw of Pain!" You open your eyes seeing Perromon being knocked down on the ground. "Without my collar im powerless" she said. "the same for my tailring" Gatomon said. Thats when you see Davis get swallowed up in a hole. "No! My baby!" you cry. Everyone sweatdrops at you for that. "well i want to go home now!" Cody said. "Davis will be fine but our digimon are only at half strength" Sora said. "I cant take this! I WANNA GO HOME!" Yolei cried. "Oh will you shut up girl! You wanted to come in the first place!" you yelled making Yolei cry more. "Trixie please..."T.K. told you.

(Me: im gonna skip to the part to when Yolei and Cody recieve their digimon) "Greetings! Im Hawkmon! And ive been waiting to make your aquietnece" he said. "uh you talking to me?" Yolei asked. "Hi im Armadillomon and you and I are Partners!" he said. "uh..well.." Cody said nervously. "Digi Amor Energize!" Yolei and Cody said in unison. "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve too..." Flashes of Boyomon,Birdramon and...the 3rd one are shown reflecting the essences of Biyomon."Halsemon the Wings of Love!" "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve too..." Flashes of Tentomon,Kabutarimon and MegaKabutarimon are shown reflecting the essences of Tentomon."Digmon the Drill of Power!"

All of you then rescue Davis. When you see him you run over to him and give him multiple kisses on the cheek before slapping him twice. "Woah Trixie! Take it easy!" he said. You give him a tight hug. "im just glad you alright boo" you said. Davis smiles and hugs you back. You then hear a slight whimper come from T.K. 'is he really jealous?' you thought. You pull away from Davis and smile. "Aww how cute! Is she your girlfriend? heh heh!" Veemon said. You and Davis turn to him. "She sure is!" he says. "im proud of you Davis" Veemon said. He then turns to the confused digimon. "sorry we had to hurt you but we had to take off those dark spirals off of you" he explained. "its ok" the digimon said he then walked away. "He makes me so mad! Digimon Empeoror Ill show him whos encharge around here!" Davis said. You giggle and smile at him. You then kiss his cheek. "cmon boo lets go home" you said taking his hand. (Me:HERE WE GO! Ah aye ah aye Ah aye oh aa ah aye ah aye oh aa! Ah aye ah aye oh aa...OH FORGET IT! IT TAKES FOREVER!...If you want to know what song it is its called "here we go" ok? ^^ lol)

You fall and land in the floor with everyone else. "What happend to you guys?" Tai asked. "please dont ask!" the rest of you say in unison. "the new digimon turned to their in training forms" Tai pointed out. "are we gonna have to go throw this every time we come back?" Kari asked. "son ima start bringing pillows yo!" you said. "be glad we got back home ok" T.K. said.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS features TKxTrixie romance! ENJOY!

* * *

Trixies POV:

All of you went into the Digital World and thats when all your digivices started ringing. "whats going on?" Kari asked. "hey a digi egg" Cody said. "where is it?" Veemon asks. "they said its not far from here" Cody said. "but we already got ours" Davis said. "who are they for?" Yolei asked. "We'll never know unless if we look for them!" Kari said. "i'll do whatever you want Kari!" Davis said. You shot him a glare. "WHAT?!" You asked. Davis sweatdropped. "uh! um...nothing Trixie! I promise!" Davis said. You cross your arms and shot him an annoyed look. Davis smiles sheepishly at you and scratches his head. "heh heh...i love you.." he said nervously. You shake your head and and walk ahead of everyone with Perromon. "way to go Davis!" Kari said sarcastically. "your really starting to hurt her" T.K. said. "oh what do you know T.J.?" Davis asked. "Its T.K.!" Kari corrected.

You and the rest of the digidesetined walked through the forest. "Are you ok Trixie?" Perromon asked. "no!" you quickly reply. "Its getting pretty dark in these woods! Here Kari let me hold your hand so you wont get scared" you heard Davis said. This made you growl in anger. "im NOT scared! And shouldnt you be a good boyfriend to Trixie and offer her a hand instead?" Kari asked defending you. You smile to yourself. 'Thank you best friend!' you thought. "and besides thats not her hand its mine!" T.K. said. "sorry T.J." Davis said. "Its T.K.!" Kari corrected. Thats when you feel a hand grab yours. You look up and saw that it was Davis smiling at you. "Here babe! i'll hold your hand" he said. This gets you mad. "UGH! LET GO OF ME!" You yell yanking your hand away from him. Davis glares at you. "UGHHHH! WHATS WITH YOU!" Davis yells grabbing your arm and gripping it tightly. The sudden grab shocked you inside and this made you think about your checkered horrible past. Davis then relises what he had done and slowly lets go of you. You look at your arm seeing a brutal mark form his grab. It felt painful! "Trixie! Im sorry..." Davis tells you. You didint by this so you then kick Davis in the stomach and he gets banged into a tree and lands in the mud. "Davis!" Veemon cries running over to him."IM SICK OF YOU SAYIN YOU SORRY! I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE KARI SO WHY ARE YOU STILL WITH ME? I HATE YOU!" You yelled to Davis. You then look at the others who stared at you dumbfounded while Davis stares at you in disbelief. "So much drama its killing me!" Yolei said. "Trixie how could you?" T.K. asked. You gave a look of guilt and started to run from everyone. "Trixie!" Perromon called to you.

You continued to run but thats when a red dinasour foot stops infront of you making you fall to the ground. You look up seeing the dinasour digimon and on its shoulder stood the digimon emperor. He smirks evilly at you. He snaps his fingers ordering the digimon to stomp on you. As he was about to T.K. quickly scoops you up and gets away carrying you bridal style. "T.K..." you say shocked. He looks down at you. "are you okay Trixie?" he asks as you felt his cool breathe fall onto your face. You blush at that. 'mmm...he really has nice minty breathe unlike Davis' you thought. You look at T.K.s lips. 'I wonder how he really tastes' you think liicking your lips slowly desiring to kiss him. "um...Trixie?" he asks. You widen your eyes and snap back to reality. "yeah?" you ask. "i asked if you were alright" T.K. said. You blush. "yeah im good" you said.

"You are ordered to evacuate without further notice" Digimon Emperor said. "we have just the right to be here as you!" T.K. said. "This world and everything in it belongs to ME! Now all of you get out!" Digimon Emperor yells. "try and make us!" Yolei said. "word! like who you think you is telling us what to do?" you asked. "Get em Tyranamon!" he orders. "Blaze Blast!" Tyranmon said firing fire from his mouth. T.K. carries you as he and everyone else runs. "Digi Armor Energize!" Davis said looking up with a serious look on his face as Veemon digivolves. "Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei said as Hawkmon digivolves. "you think you can beat me with a little addition? How about a little mulplication!" digimon emperor says making more Tyranmon appear. You sweatdrop at that. "why is it that everyone tries to make some dumb joke like i dont understand!" you said. T.K. chuckles at that. "relax Trix it'll be alright" T.K. said. "Digi Amor Energize!" Cody said making Armadillomon digivolve.

Digimon Emperor then turns to Perromon,Patamon and Gatomon. "you three are useless since you cant digivolve! Ill destroy you 1st!" he says ordering Tyranamon to fire flames at that. "Ayo you better stop now!" you yelled. "leave them alone!" T.K. cries. Tyranamon then hits the three of them and they hit a tree. "I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet" Perromon said. "Oh shut it flee breath!" Gatomon said. "hey this isnt fair!" Davis cries. "When will you learn! Its not how you play the game its weither you win or lose!" Digimon Emperor said. "All of you then decided that you had to find the other digieggs so you T.K.,Cody and Kari escape into a cave where T.K. sets you done.

"Hey what are those things?" Cody asks. You all then look seeing three digi eggs. "great so we have to wait for more new kids?" T.K. asks. "wait hold up! They got symbols on it!" you said. All of you walk up to the digieggs. The 1st egg was golden with tiny wings,the 2nd seemed to have feet that resembled Gatomon and had wings in a wrapped formation,the 3rd egg was black with scratch marks on the center and green feet and claws thaat resembled Perromon and had red wings on the sides. All three eggs had Crests. "one of them have the Crest of Light!" Kari said. "and the others have the Crests of Hope and Pride!" she added. "They must belong to the three of you" Gatomon said. "she has a point" Perromon said. "try to lift them up you guys" Patamon said. The three of you were about to lift them up and thats when your digivices start glowing. You dig in your bra and pull out your digivice and saw it dramtically change. Your digivice was now a neon green color. "Woah we got new models now! Thats dope!" you said. The three of you then lift up the digi eggs with no problem. Light then erupts from the digi eggs. "Patamon Armor Digivolve too..." Patamon digivolves using the Crest of Hope. The essence of Angemon and MagnaAngemon are then shown. "Pegasismon! Flying Hope!" "Gatomon Armor Digivolve too..." Gatomon digivolves using the Crest of Light. The essence of Angewomon are then shown. "Nefertymon the Angel of Light!" "Perromon Armor Digivolve too..." Perromon digivolves using the maroon colored Crest of Pride which consisted of three diagonal lines pointed up with 3 tiny stars on top. The essence of Ophanimon are then shown. "Patrerromon! The Queen of Pride!"

"They were able to Armor Digivolve!" Cody said amazed. You looked at Patrerromon! She was a black angelic Pegasis like Nefertymon and Pegasismon but was a a form of an egyption lion statue. Her wings were a light grey and she had green padded armor on her chest and had a neon green tail and cleoptartas jewlery crown. She also had the same golden shoes as Nefertymon and Pegasismon. "Woah! Son that so cool! You can Armor digivolve now!"You said hugging her. "yep! thats right!" Patrerromon said. The three of you then arrive in time to save Davis and Yolei by flying.

"Thats Pegasismon! Hes one wild horse! When he attacks with his Star Shower his enimies will be blasted into outter space!" Armadillomon said. "Thats Neferetimon! A flying fighting machine with nine lives! And shes quite a shot with those Rosseta Stones of hers!" Veemon said."And that will be Patrerromon! quite a royal keeper digimon! Her Indiana Curse attack will trap her enimies in jiff faster than you could say "roar"' Hawkmon said. (Me:I tried my best with that last one...i really did). Tyranamon then attack but all your digimon dodge. The three angelic digimons shoes glow. "Golden Noose!" the three of them say tying the Tyranamon in three directions. "Star Shower!" "Rosseta Stone!" "Indiana Curse!" The attacks knock the Dark Rings around off the Tyranamon. Our digimon then return to normal.

After that you went back to the real world. You were still pretty nervous around Davis after he hurt you. "You'll defeat the Digimon Emperor right?" you asked T.K. "I dont know Trix but how do we fight him if he's human?" T.K. asked. "D-duh! Is that even a question? If you wanna fight then you fight! You kick his a**!" you said. T.K. chuckles at that. "I dont think thats really the way to put it Trixie" he said. "T.K. brings up a very interseting point we should all consider. I mean we were able to Armor Digivolve but werent able to defeat the digimon empeoror. If we find out his human identity maybe we could fight him from this side!" Cody concluded. His non stop talking annoyed you. You put on your sweet but fake m=smile and walk over to him. "Oh Cody! You are just the cutest little genious you know that?" you asked. "um I am?" Cody asks blushing a bit. "yeah of course! Your gonna grow up to be quite the man some day!" you said patting his head. "Thank you!" he said smiling a bit. Your fake smile then breaks revealing your glare. "but until then...keep your opions to yourself and stay out of grown folks business!" you scolded. Cody saddned at that. "she has a point your a little young" Yolei said. "Trixies right let us older kids come up with a plan!" Davis added.

"Well bye yall ima go" you said walking out the room. "Trixie wait!" T.K. said. You turned to him wondering what was on his mind. "can I walk you home?" he asked. "nah its ok I have limo service" you said. "but I want to! And besides your still hurt" T.K. told you. You then look and saw Davis with a jealous look on his face. You then turned to T.K. "Ok you can walk me" you said. T.K. smiles and puts his arm around you. "lets go" he said walking you. you heard Perromon and Patamon giggling and blush. T.K. soon took you inside your house and layed you on your leather couch. While your digimon slept. He got some onientment cream too. "Show me where it hurts" he said. This made you blush. You then point to your arm. T.K. takes a clump of onietment and slowly rubs it on your arm. His hands felt so smooth. You liked recieving this attention from him. He was soon done. "Anywhere else?" he asked. You thought for a minute. You didnt want this pleasure to stop so you had an idea. "My leg" you lied. "what happened to your leg?" he asked. "oh um...I tripped and fell" you said. "okay here lemmie help" he said. he took off your long socks and smeard the oinentment on your leg. His hands felt good. You let out a moan. T.K. seemed to have heard this looked at you for a brief moment smirking. "you like that?" he asked. You blush and turn away as he continues to moisturise. "you know its funny how you said your leg hurts when you were able to walk with me the whole time" T.K. said. "huh?" you asked moving your leg back. "your leg doesnt hurt you were faking it the whole time! You want something from me Trixie" T.K. concluded. "No i dont..." you say nervously. T.K. wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him. "tell me what you want" he whispers in your ear giving you shivers. You slowly turn to him and then looked down at his soft minty scented lips. You lick your lips knowing what you wanted. You then see T.K.s mouth form a smirk. "Oh! I see!" T.K. says. He then leans close to you closing his eyes. Your heart starts to beat fast knowing what was going to happen. You felt T.K.s breath on your mouth. He was inches away and thats when...his phone starts to beep. T.K. then check his phone. "Oh my mom is wondering where I am! I should probably go" T.K. said. "Oh yeah ok" you said. 'F***!' you thought. T.K. then goes up to the door and picks up Patamon before putting on his shoes. "well goodbye Trixie!" he said. "bye T.K." you said. He then leaves. You pick up Perromon and go into the elevator in your house to the 3rd floor. "Its too bad you didnt get to kiss him" Perromon said. "hold up! how you know about that?" you asked. "i wasnt alsleep" Perromon said. you then sigh as you walk through the hall past Fionas room as you heard some loud screaming and moaning erupt from inside. "Ah ah ah!" you heard Fiona scream. "Woah baby calm down" you heard Matt say. You widen your eyes. 'are they...?' you thought. "WAIT! Did you bring protection?" you heard Fiona ask. "yeah" you heard Matt say. You shiver in fear and digust. "whats going on?" Perromon asked. "Fiona has company" you said. "what do you think their doing in there?" Perromon asked. "you dont wanna know" you said. "Is it a human thing?" she asked. "you could say that" you said going to your room.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV:

Fiona stood outside on the field with her cheerleading crew preparing for the big game wearing her black and white two piece uniform. She smiled proudly as she walked over to the team. "Alright yall! We gonna start with the bases! Then we gonna do the flyer and then we gonna finish off with a kick single! Ight?" she asked. "YEAH!" the team said. "Ok lets go!" Fiona said. She then blew the whistle as everyone go in their positions. The team dances an does stunts with hip hop music for 2 hours and afterwards Fiona runs across the field performing several flips and a team mate catches her and tosses her up in the air as she does a tripple flip. A teammate under her then catches her as Fiona stands on one foot posing as a teamate holds her other leg. Fiona smiles and shakes her pom poms but then looks down seeing Matt behind the fence smiling at her. "Baby!" Fiona calls smiling widely. Fiona then jumps and flips down the pyramid landling on the ground causing her teammates to fall. "FIONA!" the team yells. "Sorry yall but i gotta go! We pratice next week k?" Fiona tells them quickly running over to Matt. The two share a hug. "Theres my s**y cheerleader!" Matt said happily. Fiona wraps her hands around his neck and gives him a quick kiss. "Cmon lets go" Fiona said taking his hand and leading Matt into the limo. The limo then drives them to a area.(Me: This takes us to the scene with T.K. asking to bring the Gotsumon so calm down if your confused of where the stories going)

Matt pushing Fiona against the wall and wraps his hand around her waist. Fiona does the same with his neck as the two embrace. Fiona starts to stroke Matts hair. "arent you glad I took time to cut your hair?" she asks. Matt blushes a little. "I guess I am" Matt said. "Now Tais the one with the birdnest on his head" Fiona joked. Matt chuckled at that. "I really enjoyed last night" Fiona said. "Yeah?" Matt asked leaning close to her. "Yeah. I mean we should do it again sometime...you know when nobodies else is around" Fiona whispers. "Id...like that" Matt said. Their lips then press together and their toungues swished in each others mouthes as they begin to moan. Fiona begins to grip on Matts hair as he slowly brings his hand from her back to her but. Fiona moans at that and brings her leg up. Matt picks up her legs and Fiona wraps it around his waist as their lips began to heat up. "Woah...Sorry!" they heard a voice say. The couple soon seperated and looked and saw T.K. "T.K.!" Matt says shocked. He then setted Fiona down. "Baby!" Fiona greeted as she spreaded her arms and ran over to T.K. hugging him. T.K. hugged her back. "ha ha! Hi Fiona!" he said. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked a bit rudlely since he was angry that T.K. interupted. "A favor" T.K. said. "Oh of course baby anything you want i'll give to you! You my son now" Fiona said stroking T.K.s hair. He smiled at that. "I need you guys to take in Gotsumon for awhile" T.K. said. "Listen T.K. just because we have a rock band doesnt mean we can hide a band of rocks that happen to be digimon" Matt said. Fiona turned to him. "Oh cmon Matt! I like Gotsumon. They cute" Fiona said. She then leaned on his shoulder and pouted her lips. "pwease baby?" she cooed. "yeah think about it! They could be your backup singers" T.K. said. "They sound too grogy" Matt said. "eeeeee! Can I have your autograph?" a girl asked running up to Matt pushing Fiona to the side giving Matt a marker. Fiona gave her a look of digust and wiped her touch off of herself as if the girls touch was a virus. T.K. saw this and gave her a smiling saying that it will be alright. Matt takes the pen. "Sure! Whats your name?" Matt asked. "Just make it to Jun Moytamia" she said. "Motamiya? You wouldnt happen to be Davis' sister would you?" T.K. asked. "thats right and who are you?" Jun asked. "his names T.K. hes my little brother" Matt said. "Its nice to meet you Jun! Davis and I are in the same class together" T.K. said. "Will you sign my t shirt too?" Jun asked. "I get all the cute boys to sign it! You may not know it but I havent washed this shirt in two years" Jun said. "theres not alot of room" T.K. said. "I know i think all boys are cute" Jun said. "omigosh really? Too bad i dont care though" Fiona said imitating her voice. "Whats your problem? Why are you so grumpy!" she asks. "you anit gonna asked me for my autograph?" Fiona asked offended. "Ugh thats the thing with you cheerleaders all you care about is yourselves and besides you look tacky in a boys uniform" Jun said. Matt and T.K. gave looks of fear of whats about to happen. "Oh what? Is that it? I anit cute enough for you to ask for a damn autograph? Alright girl I got you! But you on my list now!" Fiona threatened. "Hey hey now now!" Matt calmed her down putting his hands on her shulders. The two of them then heard beeping from their pockets. They dig in their pockets and pull out their digivices. "Hold up! There some trouble in the Digital World" Fiona said. "I just go an email from Yolei! She wants us at the school immediately" T.K. said. "I hope the digimon are ok" Matt said. "cmon! we'll take my limo" Fiona said. The three then run out leaving jun their.

Trixies POV:

You all sat in the computer room preparing the digi port as you saw your sister and Matt arrive. You then enter the Digital World. "Gabumon!" Matt cries. "Foximon!" Fiona cries. They run over to theri digimon and have their little reuinion.

Gabumon and Foximon then lead you and everyone else to the village. "Its a small village called Santa Koria" Gabumon said. "Sounds like its in California" Davis said. "Everybody here was chilling and thats when the Digimon Empeoror came" Foximon said. "And that up there is called a control spire" Gabumon said. "Lets go!" Davis said walking ahead. "Wait!" Matt said. "We cant just rush in there! For all you know he's waiting for us and its all an ambush" Matt said. "Word! Dont you think?" Fiona scolded. She then turned to you. "Trixie why you go out with this boy He only gonna get you to trouble! You need a guy that'll take care of you" Fiona said. You got embarrased and blushed. "Like T.K." she whispers in your ear. This made you blush more. "Just what do you know? Stay outta our business!" Davis said. 'ooooo!' you thuoght scared. Fiona glared at him. "Little boy! You datin my sista! THAT IS 'MY BUSINESS! And if you do anything to hurt her ima pop you in the head!" Fiona threatened. Davis then looked scared. Matt put his hands on Fionas shoulders. "Now now Fiona" he said soothing her. Davis looked at his digivivce. "All we gotta do is armor digivolve and win" Davis said. "Its not that simple! He might be using the digimon hostages as a field to protect himself" T.K. said. "T.K.s right!" you said. "Yeah we gotta make sure no digimon gets hurt" Kari added. Davis groaned. "sweetie you gonna tell us about RedVegimon?" Fiona asked Patamon. "Sure Fiona" Patamon said flying down. He then explained everything. "Alright I got a plan! Follow me!" Matt said leading away as the rest of you followed. "Wait a minute!" you heard Davis said. You all stop and turn to him. "Its too dangerous! We cant take the chances of anyone especially Kari" Davis said. You started to steam up in anger."Shouldnt you be concered about Trixies safety?" Kari asked. "Oh! R-right! Will you be alright Trix?" he asked. You just stood there glaring at Davis. "Um...Trixie?" Davis asked. "Im done with you!" you said. This shocked everyone around you. "WHAT?" Davis said shocked. "Because you extra! You always tryin to hit on Kari and act like I dont even listen! You just a clown!" You yelled at him. Davis stood there dumfounded and you heard T.K. chuckling a bit. "No..no!" Davis said. He then ran to you and pulled you close griping you tightly. "I Love you Trixie!" Davis said. You tried your best to break free. "Davis your hurting her! Let her go!" Kari said. He did nothing. You knee Davis in the crotch seperating him from you and punch him in the saw sending a tooth out his mouth. "ooooo!" T.K.,Kari and Cody winced. "You never loved me from the start!" you said and then walked away with Perromon. "That girl can punch hard!" Davis said.

You and everyone else got into position and pertended to be prisioners and went to the evil gate. "Stop righ there! Identify yourselves!" a vegimon said. "Its okay were one of you" Gatomon said. "We brought prisoners" Perromon replied. Vegimon then let you and everyone else inside and through you in jail. They then take off the dark rings. "Lightening Claw!" "Paw of Pain!" Veemon and Patamon then beat them up and we then were able to escape. "There are more guards!" Patamon warned. "Im sick of hiding! Time to fight!" Davis said. He then took out his digivivce. Matt stopped him. "Easy there Junior!" "Yeah how bout we think of a plan first!" Fiona said. Davis groaned. Fiona then smacked him on the head. "OW! What the heck was that for" Davis asked her angrily. "That was for breaking my sistas heart! I warned ya that I was gonna pop ya in the head!" She said. You giggle a bit at that. 'Thanks sis' you thought. "Cmon yall lets go out this way" Foximon said going the other way and everyone followed.

You and everyone walked on a steap hill. You were still sad after learning that Davis loved Kari and not you. T.K. walked close to you to comfort you. 'I dont get it! Why would Davis love Kari and not me! She's my best friend and he knows it! I love Kari too as my sister! Shes sweet! But what does she have that I dont! Im the one with a nicer looking body! Not to mention a butt! Now that I think about it T.K. seems close to her too. But then again he wouldnt be walking this close to me...' you thought blushing. 'ahhhh...' "Trixie?" T.K. asked. You turn to him. "yeah?" you asked. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No! Davis doesnt love me anymore...i guess im not pretty enough for him" you said sadly. "Hey now dont say that!" T.K. said putting his hands on your shoulders. His sudden touch shocked you a bit. This made him nervosus as he slowly took his hands off you. "I mean! Your pretty,smart and your actually nice" T.K. said. You blush at his words. 'He thinks im nice?' you thought. "Thanks T.K." you said looking at his blue eyes. He blushed a little. "Sure thing Trix" he said squeezing your shoulder. T.K. then turned to Davis. "Hey Davis i almost forgot! I saw your sister today!" T.K. said. "Yeah? So what?" Davis asked with an attiude. This made you mad. "So nothing" T.K. said calmly. "She probably had a lot to say about me!" Davis said. "well actually-" T.K. then got interupted. "I KNOW! She said that I bite my toe nails and spit them on the floor and I used suck on my thumb until a month ago! That i used to wet the bed until every other thursday!" Davis explained. You raise your eyebrow at him. 'im so glad i broke up with him! He really is a clown' you thought." She talks too much! When I see her i'll teach her a lesson!" Davis said. Matt ran over back to him. "Thanks for sharing but she didnt mention any of that!" Matt said. "what?" Davis asked. "Your sister didnt say anything about you! Infact she didnt even mention you! YOUR THE ONE WITH THE BIG MOUTH!" Matt yelled to him. "WORD!" you say. Davis turned to you. "You stay out of this Trixie!" he yelled at you. Fiona ran over to your side. "Uh uh! Little boy ont you be talking to my little sister like that!" Fiona yelled at him. "Mind your own business you skinny little barbie!" Davis yelled. Matt got really furious now and you looked scared. "THATS IT! YOUR TOAST PAL!" Matt said charging for Davis. "Word! Foximon hold my s***!" Fiona said taking off her earrings and began charging for Davis. "If you guys gotta problem with me why dont we settle this right now!" Davis said charging for Matt and Fiona. You and T.K. got scared at whats about to happen. You held back Fiona by the arms and T.K. did the same Fiona. "Fiona dont! He anit worth it" you said. "yeah Matt dont fight! he's younger than you are he doesnt know any better!" T.K. said. "I dont care how young he is he better learn some respect!" Matt yelled. The two older teens walked away from Davis still angry. You walked back to T.K. and started walking with him. "So much drama" you said. "I know!" T.K. said. "Too bad for Davis" Perromon said. "That what he get!" you said."I can hear you ya know!" Davis called. You got mad and were about to rush up to punch him but Kari made it to him 1st. "Thats enough Davis! I cant stand anyone who talks bad about their brother or sister! And im disapointed that you broke Trixies heart just because your in love with me!" Kari yelled to him. "Kari..." you say amazed that she stood up for you. "What a true friend" Perromon said. Davis then looked at the ground sadly. Kari walked back over to you and put a hand on your shoulder. "Are you ok Trixie?' she asked. "yeah" you said sadly a bit. "I don't like Davis more than a friend! your my best friend so lets promise i won't let any guy get in the way of our friendship" Kari said. She then gave you a hug. You smile. "thanks best friend" you said. You then look at T.K. still hugging Kari and then look sad again. 'But im still jealous of you too' you thought.

Later on the Vegimon had you all cornered on a cliff and attacked you guys with peppers,smog, and by tangling you. He then continued to beat on Veemon. "If only I could digivolve" Gabumon said. "Word! i feel useless as hell!" Foximon said. Vegimon then accidentially broke the control spire. This made Matt and Fionas digivices glow. "Oh word?" Fiona said excitely. "Foximon digivolve!" Fiona said. "Foximon digivolve too...Flarefoxcomon!" "Gabumon digivolve too...Garurumon!""Howling Blaster!" "Sonic Ray!" Davis then activated his digice. "Digi Armor Energize!" Veemon then digivolved to Flamedramon. "Flame Fist!" They soon beat him.

"Davis!" we heard Yolei call. We all turned and saw her,Hawkmon,Tai and Agumon and Izzy and the 3 Gotsumon. "Best Friends!" Fiona greeted running over to hug Tai. "ha ha! Hi Fiona!" She then ran over to hug Izzy. "Its good to see you Fiona" Izzy said. '*sigh* shes so popular...while im just a fake' you thought sadly. "Something wrong Trixie?" T.K. asked. You look at him seeing his worried face. "No im good" you said. "How were you two able to digivolve?" Agumon asked. "We dont know" Flarefoxcomon said. "Lets destroy the Control Spire once and for all!" Armadillomon said. Cody then made him digivolve and Digmon destroyed the spire. This then freed the Vegimon. Yolei then made a theory that the Control Spires were connected to the Dark Rings. All of you thought this all made sense. "I wonder how many more Control Spires are scattered around the Digital World" Tai said. "Well whatever the number is we better know for sure they better be desrtoyed! Quite a new mission for the new Digidestined dont you think?" Matt asked. "Nah! I think they got it! I believe in them" Fiona said winking at you. You smiled at that. "Leave it to us we can handle it!" T.K. said putting a hand on your shoulder. "Someone better take the Gotsumon back to their home" Agumon said. "were all over it!" Gatomon and Perromon say in unison. Tai,Kari then lead them away. Fiona and Matt got on their digimon. "Garurumon and Flarefoxcomon will stay here on guard" Matt said. "That alright with yall?" Fiona other digimon cheered.

You all then go back to the real world where Yolei and Cody complain about what the Gotsumon had done. Davis suddenly takes your hand and leads you out the computer room. "Hey what are you-" you asked. "listen Trixie! You were right the whole time! I am in love with Kari!" Davis said. You roll your eyes. "But im sorry I hurt you Trixie! All I want is for you to stop hating me and for us to be friends" Davis said. You sighed and thought about a a little. "Fine" you said smiling a bit. Davis pulled you into a hug. "Thank you Trixie" he said.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5(Episode 6!)

Mimis POV

The plane finally landed in Tokyo. I was so excited for my visit! I might get to see Fiona and everyone else again. And maybe see Palmon in the Digital World! I then got inside the airport. "its so bright out and im wide awake! What time is it? 8;54 in the morning? Im still in New York Time!" I said. I then took out my digivice and changed the clock. I yawned. "Im exhausted!" I said streching.

Perromons POV:

I woke up in the bed on such a nice morning. I then looked to my left and saw Trixie under the blanket snoring. I jump from my bed to hers and jump on it constantly. "Wake up Trixie! Wake up!" I called. Still no answer as she began to snore loudly. I get mad. "If your not gonna wake up then i'll make you!" I said. i then remove the blanket off her and much to my horror as i shreik in digust I saw Trixie wearing a black bra and skimpy undies. "Digusting!" i say. Thats when Fiona shot up from her bed. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I woke up up but i didnt expect you to be in bed practically naked!" I said. Trixie got up. "oH BE QUIET!" she said walking away to the bathroom. "Your underwear doesnt even cover you at all!" i say laughing. "Perromon!" she scolded.

Trixies POV:

You met up with the others and snuck inside the school. You all go inside the classroom. Thats when you heard music playing. "Oh no someones in here!" Davis said. The music started coming closer. _"Im gonna g-g-g gonna swag it out! Im gonn gonna!"_Thats ehen you all saw Fiona at the door. She began to dance and you danced with her because you both knew the song. Everyone else looked at you in confusion. "Dont watch me watchin T-T-V im swagin when you se ee e me i shining bright your fallin in lo ve of LOVE(IN LOVE)" As the words 'in love' come you make an invisleble heart with your fingers around T.K. who looks at you with confusion as you give a look of regret that you did that. 'stupid b***' you thought. You and Fiona dance and the song soon ended. Everyone clapped for the two of you. "Nice!" Davis said. "Thank you!" Fiona wore a red crop shirt and short gold shorts that were both joined together by a metal chain in the front and back that covered her belly button and her lower back but the rest of her stomach was exposed. She also had white tall boots with gold and silver laces,a gold $ necklace and giant hoop earings and a bit of make up on. "Hey baby!" she greeted you. She then went over to hug you. "Hey Fi" you said. "Oh Fiona its only you!" T.K. said relieved. Fiona smiled widely at him. "Oh yay! My babys here too!" she said giving T.K. a big hug. "I love you T.K.!" she said. T.K. chuckled at that. "I love you too Fiona" he said. "Hey! How come T.K. gets all the girls?" Davis asked. Fiona turned to him. "huh? Nah! T.K. anit my boyfriend! He's my son! Im dating his brother" Fiona said. "Son?" Davis said confused. "Yeah! See the Digidestined: we all a family! Matt's my husband and we had T.K." Fiona joked. T.K. and Kari giggled at that. "Right baby?" Fiona asked putting her arm around T.K. "Right mama!" T.K. said playing along. She then turned to Kari. "and Kari my niece cause Tais my brother" Kari smiled at that. "Nice to now that im in the family auntie!" she said. She then turned to Yolei. "You my girl too" Fiona said. "Cool!" Yolei said. Fiona then turned to Davis. "Trixie is obviously my baby but you broke her heart so i dont like you no more!" she said. Davis groaned as you giggled. Fiona then turned to Cody and kneel down to his level. "and id never seen you before. Whats your name sweetie?" she asked. Cody blushed and looked down at the nickmame 'sweetie'. 'Ha ha! poor Cody!' you thought. "Um..im Cody" he said. "Will you be in my family Cody?" Fiona asked. "sure" Cody said. "Can I have a hug Cody?" Fiona asked. Cody nodded. Fiona then gave him a hug. "awwww" she cooed. Codys face turned a bright red. You then bursted out laughing at Codys reaction. "What are you laughing at?" he asked angrily at you. "Oh nothing! Dont worry bout it" you said.

Fiona then stood up."What were you dong here Fiona?" Kari asked. "Spray Painting" she said. "Are you serious?" T.K. asked. "hell yeah im serious! Mr. Fugiata reported me for twerking during practice! Im like 'its my team and i can twerk if I want to!' So im spray painitng here" she explained. T.K. did a face palm. "Oh Fiona! You and your twerking!" he said in disbelief. You and Fiona chuckle at that. "So who else is in your family?" Davis asked. "Well Izzy's my brother,Joes my cousin,Sora is...well you know" she said. "Am I in your family?" Davis asked. Fiona glared at him. "Hell no you not! I dont accept heart breakers in my family!" she barked. Davis groaned sadly at that as you and Perromon laughed. "Now if only my sista Mimi was here tha'll be amazing!" Fiona said. Thats when to everyones surprise Mimi appears at the door. "Halleluya its a miracle!" Fiona said running over to Mimi giving her a big hug. "Fiona! Oh Fiona its you!" Mimi cried giving Fiona and hug. The two best friends the pull away and gasp in shock. "Look at your clothes! Your hair! You look so different!" they say excitely in unison. They then squeal in excitement and hug again. You were happy for them. "Guys shush! Someone might catch them and-" Davis said. "-shut the f*** up! They best friends who havent seen eachother in awhile now shut your mouth!" you snapped at him. T.K.,Kari,Yolei,Cody and the digimon look at you in shock. "Trixie!" T.K. said in disbelief. You just smiled.

After that introduction..."Fiona and Mimi should come with us!" Yolei said. "Digital World? Do you think it will be ok?" Mimi asked. "Cmon girl of course it is! Maybe you might see Palmon again" Fiona said. "oh Fiona your always dragging me into your ideas! Oh what to do" Mimi said. "Of course you can come!" Yolei said. "We didnt bring enough sodas for an extra person" Davis said. You smack him on the head. "Ow!" he cried. "Stop killing the fun fool! Fiona could have my soda!" You said. "And Mimi can have mine" Cody said. You turn to Davis. "You see that? Problem solved" you said. "Well that was no reason to hit me! That really hurt!" David said whining. He soundly like the boy from Charlie Bit Me video. when he said 'That really hurt!' which made you laugh. "nOW LETS GO! Digiport open!" Yolei said. The music played as you and everyone else went inside the computer.

"Were back girl!" Fiona said to Mimi. "I know! How cool!" Mimi said happily. "I think its a good time to eat!" you said. "Me too!" T.K. said. "Well I say we keep walking!" Davis said. "I am a little hungry!" Kari said. "LETS EAT!" Davis said. You and T.K. exhange annoyed glances. "Gee why didnt we think of that?" T.K. asked sarcastically. "Word!" you say in agreemen. You all then eat your food. Yolei gave Mimi some food. "Is that what i THINK IT IS? A choclate covered rice ball? I havent had one since I was a kid!" Mimi said excitely. "Woah girl chill!" Fiona said. Mimi then gave a squeal of delight. "Mimi whats wrong with you?" You and Fiona asked in unison. You two then laugh so loud that eveyone looks at you two like your crazy but they then join with you. Hawkmon later chases after a california roll and Yolei follows in pesuit. You then notice worried looks on Fiona and Mimi's faces. "Im gonna go after them" Fiona said getting up. "Me too" Mimi said. The two then follow them. Without anyone looking you scooted closer to T.K. from time to time. He'll look at you confused but you'll look away and blush. Thats when his hand had touched yours...

Fionas POV:

Mimi and I looked everywhere but thats when we suddenly fall into a hole and meet up with Yolei and Hawkmon. "Are you guys okay?" Yolei asked. "Son what happened?" I asked. "The last thing i remember is that i fell" Mimi said. "We all did! Look at that!" Yolei said. Mimi and I then turn and saw a control spire. "A control spire!" Fiona said. "the Digimon Empeoror controls this area!" Hawkmon said. Thats when we heard chanting. "Princess Mimi! Princess Fiona! Princess Mimi! Princess Fiona!" We saw Gekomon. "Oh hey yall!" I greeted. "Careful Fiona they dont look to friendly" Hawkmon said. "how you know?" I asked. They then launched at us. "Never mind! Run!" Mimi said. We all then ran away. Mimi then tripped. "Uh uh! Girl get up!" I cry. "Its not...their fault!" Mimi murmered. "Sonic Blast!" we heard and the Gekomon suddenly blasted away. "Poisen Ivy!" we heard. Mimi and I then felt ourselves constricted in vines and we were pulled into the bushes.

We then saw Palmon. "I thought you needed a vine" she said. "cute" i said sarcastically smiling. She then turned to Mimi seeing her with water filled in her eyes. "Uh oh!...Easy now Mimi! Dont cry..." I said. Mimi let out a few murmers and crys and thats when she bursted. "Palmon!" she cried. "Mimi!" Palmon cried. "Oh just hug already!" I said. Thats what they did. "Im so happy!" Mimi cried. "Im happy too!" Palmon cried. "Is she always like this?" Yolei asked. "Thats my girl Mimi!" I said. "oh brother" Hawkmon said. The two then seperate and we then make a plan to destroy a control spire.

Trixies POV:

After the picnic you and everyone else began searching for Yolei,Mimi and Fiona. You kept a distance from T.K. as you were still embarrased about what he said to you after he touched your hand. _Flashback: Thats when T.K. touched your hand. You began to blush and look at him wondering what was on his mind. "Listen Trixie. Your really cool and all but i'd really like it if you'd gave me some space" T.K. said. You blushed in embarrasement. How could he say that to you infront of everyone. "Ok..." you say sadly. You did nothing. "So...can you move?" he asked. You were even more embarrased. "sure..." you say sadly and you scooted all the eay to your original spot. 'How embarrasing!' you thought. End of flashback._You let out a whimper. Perromon looked up at you. "Its okay Trixie! I know how you can win his heart" You turn to her eagerly wondering what was her idea. "You could lift up your skirt and show T.K. your skimpy panties you were to sleep! You'll get turned on" Perromon joked. "That is NOT funny!" you said to her. It was a good thing no one heard the two of you. You then look at T.K. 'That isnt really a bad idea...i could use a turn on...maybe i'll wear the ones with the tiny panda bears on them! Davis liked them and so should he' you thought. You then grabbed the end of your skirt and tugged on it a bit. You blush at the thought. "What am I thinking?!" you asked. Perromon laughed at you. "I cant belive you were thinking about doing it!" Perromon laughed. "STOP THAT!" you yelled. "Hey Trixie come over here!" Davis called. You then went over to him and stood by T.K. You then remembered about what happened earlier and walked over to stand by Kari instead. "I think the siginal is from Yolei she must be near by" Davis said. "But in what direction?" T.K. asked. "The Digimon Empeoror must be blocking the signal" Cody said.

Fionas POV:

"No signal" Yolei said sadly. "Damn..." i say sadly. Thats when we saw two Rouchmon who argued and then attacked us with garbage. Mimi and I then rose up from the trash. "This is a desgner blouse!" she said angrily. I then searched through the garbage and picked up a crowbar. "b*** now you gonna get it!" I yelled. Mimi,Yolei,Hawkmon and Palmon look at me like I was crazy. "Fiona dont!" Yolei cried. "Its to dangerous!" Hawkmon said. I charged at the Rouchmon brothers and wacked them twice but not before they knocked me back in the trash. "F***!" I say. A piano suddenly falls from the sky and onto the ground infront of us. "The hell!" i said. "Sorry i dont play!" Mimi said. More applances then fell from the sky and we ran. "Palmon digivole!" Mimi ordered. "I cant until the control spire is destroyed!" Palmon said. Yoleis POV for awhile:"Boy for brothers they sure dont get along very well!" I said. 'Id be best friends with my sister if she was someone like Mimi or Fiona...' I thought. _Daydream: The three of us link our hands together all of us wearing our dresses. I had long purple curly hair wearing a red dress with flowers on it and white gloves. Mimis hair was long and curly and she wore a pink strapless dress and gloves. Fiona had a golden one shoulder dress and white gloves. "Mimi,Fiona your my beautiful sisters" I said. "Yolei your beautiful too! And so are you Fiona" Mimi said. "Were all sexy and beautiful my sisters" Fiona said. Mimi nodded at that. "And we live in a beautiful house with a beauiful garden! Oh life is beauiful!" Mimi said. end of daydream._ Back to Fionas POV: "Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei said. Hawkmon then armor digivolved into Halsemon. Yolei then jumped on Halsemons back and flew. "Wow that Armor digivolving is so fasionable" Mimi said. "im just mad she left us!" I said. "I have an idea! Use those Rochmon to destroy the control spire!" Mimi said. "gotcha!" Yolei said. The plan soon worked out perfectly. Palmon and Foximon then digivolved. "Needle Spray!" "Tempest Wing!" "FlareFox Beam!" Our digimon then destroy the control spire.

Trixies POV:

"Hey Yoleis siginal is back!" Davis said. "It must mean that they destroyed the control spire!" Cody said. We then rush over to them with the Gekomon. "Yolei! Hawkmon were over here!" Davis said. "Princess Mimi! Princess Fiona we've been waiting for the day that both of you would return to us!" Gekomon said.

Later on you and everybody returned home and said goodbye to Mimi who decided to stay over at Fionas place and go inside the limo. "bye yall!" Fiona said. "bye everyone thanks for a great picnic" Mimi said. "T.K.! Kari! I love you! Mwah!" Fiona said blowing them a kiss. T.K. And Kari chuckled at soon seperated until it was just you and T.K. "Hey Trixie?" T.K. asked. "yeah?" you asked. "Im sorry about getting mad about you earlier. I was just flustered thats all" he said. 'Flustered? How cute!' you thought. "its Ight!" you said. "Can I walk you home?" He asked. "yeah!" you said. He took your hand and smiled and walked you home. Your heart then began beating fast and you thought that you heard T.K.s. You then made it to your doorstep. "Well good night Trixie" he said. "Good night T.K." you said. He then walked away. you watched him as he walked away. 'This is getting me know where! Its the same thing every night!' you thought letting out a whimper. T.K. seemed to have heard the whimper as he turned back to look at you. He walked back to you as you look away awkwardly. "Whats wrong Trixie?" he asked. You look down. T.K. put a hand under your chin and leaned close to you. "Hey dont worry im here!" he said. He then kissed your cheek. You look up at him blushing as you saw he was blushing a light pink. "heh heh! Sorry!" he said nervosusly. You smiled at him. "Good Night T.K." you say. "night Trix" he said. He then left as you enetered your house. Perromon smirked at you but you couldnt help but smile widely. You then saw Fiona and Mimi on the couch watching tv and eating junk food the chef made. "Hey Trixie" Mimi said. "what you so happy for?" Fiona asked noticing your wide grin. "Ok this is what happened..." you say walking over to them.

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6(Episode 7!)

You and everyone else including Fiona,Matt,Tai,Sora and Izzy all helped out in the Digital World that day destroying control spires. You later on went back home to listen to Izzys theory. "Theres still one more control spire to destroy today" Izzy said. "Leave it to us!" Davis said. You and everyone else go inside the Digital World again where you and everyone Armor Digivolved your digimon and confronted the Garudramon. "Gold Rush!" "Star Shower!" "Fire Rocket!" "Indiana Curse!" The Garudramon then charge at us non stop. "There must be over a hundred!" Davis said. "Cmon fool! We gotta go! Theres too many of them!" you said tugging on his arm. "Oh cmon Trixie! We cant give up now! We gotta fight!" Davis said. "Shes right Davis! Dont be so stubborn! We gotta get out of here while we can!" T.K. said. 'hes agreeing with me! ^^' you thought blushing. "Ugh alright! Head for the gate!" Davis ordered. You jumped on Paterormons back and flew on her and followed everyone else. Yolei opens the digiport and she,Davis,T.K.,Kari and Cody go in leaving only you and Perromon left. A Garudramon then blasts the tv. "F***!" you yell. You and Perromon then go off to hide in a corner as you email the others and Perromon kept look out. "Ayo! If we find ourselves in trouble ima Armor Digivolve alright?" Perromon said. "Yeah I got you! But not now k?" you asked.

T.K.s POV:

We went back to the human world and landed on soft gold colored pillows. "Ah! Im so glad Trixie brought in pillows for us!" Yolei said happily. "There so soft!" Poromon added. "Where is Trixie?" Kari asked. 'Oh no!' I thought. "She's trapped! In the Digital World!" Davis said. "The Gate to the area is closed! We cant get to her!" Yolei said sadly. "My best friend is stuck! We have to save her!" Kari said. "I'll do whatever you want Kari!" Davis said. 'Oh brother! Its no wonder Trixie broke up with you!' I thought. '*sigh* Its all my fault shes trapped!' I thought. Davis then turned to me with a glare on his face. "T.K. wasnt Trixie right behind you when you went into the gate to the Digital World?" "mm hm" I said. "Then its all your fault! Why didnt you let her go 1st?" he asked. 'Oh sure! Now you care about Trixie again!' i thought. "Davis stop it!" Kari said. "Yeah it was no ones fault! It just happened!" Cody said. "What do you know your a little kid!" Davis said. "Yeah but I still know whens someones being a jerk" Cody said. "Truth is Davis is right...it is my fault! I should have been watching over her all along!" I said sadly. "Dont blame yourself T.K." Kari said. "No Kari...I could have too! Shes my friend" Davis said. "We all could have" Cody added. "I got an email from Trixie! She said 'Dont worry yall! Im ight! Ill be back so yo!'" Yolei read but her Trixie imitation voice sounded halirous. "Thats Trixie all right!" Kari said giggling a bit. 'Thats my girl' I thought. "Im going in! I'll be back soon!" I said. Patamon and I then enter the Digital World.

Turns out Davis followed me. I guess he wanted to play hero. "Great idea making us go through the desert without water!" Davis said sarcastically. "I didnt ask for your help!" I said. 'I actually wanted to save Trixie myslef and maybe she'll like me' I thought blushing. "Hey why are you blushing?" Davis asked. "huh? wha?" I asked. "Oh I get it! You like Trixie! Admit it!" Davis said. "I donnot Davis" I say turning away. "Yes you do!" Davis said. "Hey look! The city!" I said changing the subject. "Ill get Trixie! You stay here!" Davis said. "NO ill get Trixie! You wait here!" I said. "Lets flip a coin! Winner goes loser stays here! If its tails i get to go! If heads you go!" Davis said. He then flips the coin and reveals it to be tails. I swipe the coin and look at both sides. "Ha! Tails on both sides! Thats how I used to beat Matt!" I said. Davis then groans. "Lets both go!" I said. "Ok T.M." Davis said. 'Thats a new one' i thought.

Trixies POV:

You flew on Paterormon as the Garudamon chased you. "Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" "Oh shut the f*** up!" you yell. "Indiana Curse!" Paterormon fired back at the missles. "I dont see any tvs in this area Trixie!" Paterormon said. "Then we got to go to another" you said. "but where?" she asks.

Fionas POV:

Cody had called me over the phone while I was in my hotub. I was really annouyed but thats when he explained things about Trixie. "So thats where Trixie is Fiona" Cody said. "ight thanks! Ill take care of everything" I said. I then hang up. Thats when my aunt came into the hottub room with her arms crossed. "Wheres Trixie?" she asked. "She's hanging out with Kari! They got a project" I lied. "Ight!" auntie said and then left. I slowly rose out from my warm tub feeling my hard cold body. I then get a towel and wrap around myself. I then change. I then go outside on the streets and meet up with Tai and Matt. "Tai Fiona! I heard what happpened! Are you guys gonna go?" Matt asked. "yeah! im going! You Tai?" i asked. "But I gotta make up a story to Davis' family that he might be a little late tonight" Tai said. "Nah i'll take care of it! You guys go on ahead!" Matt said. "Thanks Matt!" Tai said. He then ran away. I kiss his cheek. "Mwah! Bye!" I said going after Tai.

T.K.s POV:

We all crouch over the hill watching the dome and comming up with a plan. I then decided that Patamon has to digivolve and he digivolved to Angemon. "Angemon! I havent seen you in awhile!" I said. Davis and Veemon were gawking at the sight as they were totally shocked. "AN-AN-ANGEMON?!" Davis asked shocked. I snickered at that. His face was priceless. "Hi there big guy!" Veemon said nervously. Angemon then flew towarss the guard. "Angel Rod!" he said and then blasted the digimon. We then ran inside. Angemon then de digiovlved back to Patamon. "Those controls spires ruin my day" he said sadly. "You did great Patamon!" I said. "So besides Armor Digivolving, Patamon can digivolve to Angemon?" Davis asked. "What about Gatomon?" "She can digivolve to Angewomon" I said. "Your kidding?! Angemon and Angewomon?" Davis asked shocked. "and Perromon can digivolve to Ophanimon whos an ultimate angel" i added. "Yeah the three of us make a great team" Patamon said. "Is there an Ange or Ophani Veemon too?" Davis asked. "he says the wiredest things" Patamon said. I laughed. "VEEMON! Can you digivolve to a Ange or Ophani something too?" Davis asked. "He's still got a lot to learn" I said.

Matts POV:

As I promise to Tai I went to Davis' apartment and met with Jun at the door and thought of a lie. "So anyway Davis is over at my brothers house so he probably wont be home until a later on" i said. Jun just giggled at that. i gave her a confused look. "What?" I asked. "Your lying!" she said. "huh?" "I can tell when people are lying cause they blink alot" Jun said. As she said so I began to blink. I began to studder. "I promise not to tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go on a date with me!" Jun said. "What? But I have a girlfr-" "-See you tommorrow at 8!" Jun said as she closed the door. "How did that happen?" I asked. I facepalmed and groaned. "And what am i gonna tell Fiona?" I asked. I then picture Fiona of her reaction when she sees me and Jun on a date. Her face turning a dark red as her eyes turn a crazy dark yellow as she screams a crazy scream as her hair stands up. She looked like a crazy animal wanting to kill somebody. Specifically me. I widen my eyes at the thought. 'What have i gotten myslef into!' I thought.

T.K.s POV:

We Armor digivolve our digimon and I fly on Pegasismon as I look at my digivice. "Im getting Trixies signal" I said. We then saw Trixie and Perromon about to be attacked. "Pegas Beam!" "Fire Roclet!" they blast the digimon. "Ayo! We right here!" Trixie called. I smiled. 'She has such a cute smile...Im just glad she alright' I thought. Thats when Yolei,Cody,Kari,Tai,and Fiona arrive and save the day and we save the area.

Trixies POV:

After all of that T.K. ran up to hug you which shocked you as you blushed as you felt his warmth. "I really thought I lost you again Trix" he said. "Well...im ok now" you say happily. T.K. pulls away from you with his hands still on your shoulders. You stare into T.K.s clear blue orbs as he did the same to your amber ones. You eyes then fall onto those smooth looking lips of his. You wet your lips by slowly licking them. T.K.s eyes followed your tounge as they went. "um...hm..."T.K. said nervously. "kiss her man!" Davis called. This caused the both of you to blush as you both glare at Davis. Kari then punshes his shoulder. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" he asked. Everyone laughed. T.K. took your hand. "Lets go home Trixie" he said. You smile as the both of you walked hand in hand to the tv and back to the real world.

We arrive that night only to see izzy sitting there annoyed. "Matt called and told me what had happened with Trixie! Im really glad that you guys left me out of the loop! Cody called Tai and Fiona for help and then called Matt but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with!" Izzy said. Fiona chuckled a bit at that. "you think this is funny?" he asked. "cmon Izzy she was just joking! There was just no time to call you" Tai said. Fiona then put her arm around Izzy. "yeah cmon now we didnt mean it! Dont get mad at us! We love you!" Fiona said. "I love you too Fiona but I just wished you called" Izzy said. "But your a big part of the team!" Tai said. "THATS RIGHT! As a team member i shall be treated with the same respect just like all of you! I may not be strong as you three but my skills have gotten us out of trouble!" Izzy said. "Im sorry i didnt call you" Tai said. "yeah! Can you forgive us?" Fiona asked. Izzy smiled "okay i forgive you!" he said. Izzy then explained eveything and then named the digivices the D3. "We better f=go home for dinner!" Tai said. "Nah actually I gotta take care of something 1st!" Fiona said. "In that case! Ill walk you home Trixie" T.K. said. You smile at that and take his hand. "yeah ight!" you said. "thanks baby!" Fiona said to T.K. "I'll see you at home Trixie boo" Fiona said and she ran to the other side of town. "So shall we go?" T.K. asked putting his arm around you. You smile and begin to walk with T.K.

Matts house:

Matt was in the kitchen cooking while Matts dad waited at the table."Some girl named Jun called today Matt! She said you got a date with her friday night! She made a dinner reservation for you at Morealises" Mr. Ishida said. "Morealises? Whats that?" Matt asked. "The most expenesive resterant in town" Mr. Ishida said. "This is funny because I thought you were going out with Fiona" Mr. Ishida said. "I am!" I said. 'This is all Davis' fault! I cant believe i have to take his sister out on a date!' Matt thought. He then calmed down a bit. 'But at least Fiona wont find out about it! That would be a nightmare' Matt thought. Thats when the doorbell rang. Matt then opened the door and to his shock it was Fiona. "Oh h-hey! Fiona! What are you doing here?" Matt asked nervously. Fiona looked angry. She stepped into the house getting in Matts face as he backed up scared. "What the f*** b****?! Whats this I here about you going on a date with Jun?!" she asked angrily. Matt widens his eyes. "h-huh?!" Matt asked scared bout whats about to happen. Fiona then pushed Matt to the wall. "YOU WILL NOT! GO ON THIS DATE!" she yelled. "Fiona please!" he cried. Fiona then slapped Matt on the face and began to kick him. "dad help me please!" He cried. "sorry Matt! But you have alot to learn about women" he said. Matt groaned as Fiona grabbed him by the collar and banged on him pushing him to his room. "Repeat after ME! 'I will not go on this date!" Fiona yelled throwing punches at Matt. "I will not go on this date!" Matt cried. "I cant hear you! say that again!" Fiona yelled kicking him. "FIONA PLEEEEASSSSSEEEEE! I LOVE YOU FIONA!" Matt cried. "I love you too baby! But you gotta face the punishment and convince me that you not gonna go on this date" Fiona said. "OHHHHH WHHHHHYYY!" Matt cried.

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7(Episode 8!)

You and everyone else was in the computer room looking up Ken Ichijoujis profile learining how good he was at sports and studies. Tai was with you too. Yolei had read about him infront of everybody. "Woah! This kid may be better than i am!" Tai said. "i bet he could be in the olympics if he wanted to" Cody said. "Word!" you said. "He's not so tough! I didnt even got a chance to beat him! Cause we never played his team last season!" Davis said. "You guys didnt even make the playoffs" T.K. said. "Yeah! Fool! What make you think you can beat him anyway?" you asked. "I dont have to beat him! All i want to be is a living legend! Chicks dig that!" Davis said. "Uh...NO!" you said. "Oh just leave me alone Trixie!" Davis cried. "Oh Davis? Will you get Kens autograph for me?" Yolei asked. "Ylei and Ken sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cody sang. "Cmon now Cody! I thought you was better than that!" you laughed. Cody laughed with you. "why dont you just ask him?" you asked. "Oh right! Thats a great idea!" Yolei said. "Hey! Dont you want my autograph?" Davis asked. "From a fool? Hell no!" you said walking out the door. Everyone but Davis laughed with you following you out the door.

You went home later that day and did some strecthes to geet ready for the big game while Perromon watched. "What are you stretching for Trixie?" she asked. "The big game" you said. "But your not a soccer player" Perromon said. "I know. Im a captain of the cheerleading squad" you said. "Wow! Cool!" Perromon said. 'No pressure Trixie...just stick to the usual Pyramid Routine. Its not like your doing anything to bizare or complicated! Phew!' You thought. 'But its just that i'll never be as good as Fiona though...sigh...' Fiona then walked inside your room and approched you. "Whats up?' you asked. "The game is tommorrow so you and your team have to perfect the Hurricane Twisting Handspring Routine" Fiona said. "What? Why? How?" you asked shocked. Fiona turned away from you waving her finger and slightly turning her head back smirking. "Cmon Trixie boo! It wont be a problem right? Your middle school team has to be just as good as my team" Fiona said. She then shut the door. You looked down sadly. "not a promblem" you whispered. Fiona was captain of the high school cheerleading team. But she was the leader of all leaders so she was in command of your team just as much as you were. But the trouble was that you were always pressured by her to perfect new and advanced moves like what she does on her team. Your teammates seem to perfect it faster than you and seem to like Fiona more. "Why is it that I have to be the one to hold the Crest of Pride?" you asked yourself. "It'll be alright Trixie! Just believe in yourself" Perromon said. 'Pride...something I dont even have in myself...' you thought.

The next day finally came and you and your squad were on the field on the other side stretching preparing for the big game. You wore a red and white two piece uniform to match what the soccer players were wearing. You look up and see T.K. tilting his head grinning at you as you stretched some more. You giggle at that. 'Pervert' you thought. You then stopped stretching and blew you whistle. You then got all your teammates attention. "Ok yall change of plans! Instead of the Pyramid Routine we gonna perfect and do the Hurricane Twister Handspring Pyramid Routine" you explained. Your teammates then groaned in anger at your decision but one teammate stood tall. "Oh it wont be a problem for us! The question is: Will YOU be able to perfect the stunt on the first try?" Yumi said. You glared at her. "Girl you better watch your mouth or ima kick you off this SQUAD!" you threated. Yumi seemed to have kept her cool as she roll her eyes at you. "Whatever! Cmon guys! Lets go stretch near the boys" Yumi said walking away as the others followed. "I wonder if Fiona would make a better Team Captain than Trixie Tramp here!" one girl said. "I bet she would!" another said. "its too bad shes in the high school otherwise we would overthrow Trixie as captain and make Fiona as captain" another said. The girls laughed. This made you really sad. 'Eveybody always likes my sister more than me! Im just as popular as she is!' you thought sadly.

You then get up and go to T.K. and the others who sat on the bleachers and stood next to T.K. who smiled at you. "Hey Trixie whats up?" he asked. "Shouldnt you be praticing with your teammates?" Kari asked. You then frown when Kari mentioned your teammates and water started to well up in your eyes. "Trixie are you ok?" T.K. asks you worridly with a sad look in his eyes. You didnt answer. "Are your teammates bothering you?" Cody asked. You were at the breaking point. Your tears were about to burst out of your eyes but somehow you were able to force it back in. "No..." you said shakingly. You then fix your voice and your face returns to normal. "Child what make you think they be bothering me? They know what gonna happen if they open their mouth!" you said to Cody. "Well its just that a minute ago we saw you streching on the field by yourself and we got worried" Tai said. "If you see Ken will you get an autograph from him for me?" Yolei asked squeezing Poromon. You smiled at her. "sure" you said.

The bus soon arrived and the players got out but no Ken. The game was about to start and you got in your place on the field with the rest of the squad. 'Lets Kick it All' began to play as a montage and flashes began to show: The Teammates passing the ball,Davis getting the ball in control,You and the squad cheering with you jumping in the air,T.K. and the others cheering for both of you, the rival teammate taking the ball from Davis' teammate,various other teammates taking the ball,you and Yumi glaring at each other as you two stood ontop of the Pyramid holding pom poms,Davis hitting the ball with his head,Davis diving in for the ball, a golie trying to catch it, the soccer ball the made the goal as the referee whistle.

"Barely made it" you muttered to yourself. Yumi was walking over to you probably to scold you but you instead run away from her to talk to the others who were surronding around Kari and her camera. Davis whistle at you. "hellooo Trixie! You look really attractive as a cheerleader!" Davis said winking at you. You slap him. "I broke up with you for a reason fool!" you said. "Oh there you are Trixie! I have a good picture of you too!" Kari said. Kari then showed a picture of you ontop of the pyramid. "why do you look so sad in the picture?" T.K. asked. "I wasnt sad...I was just...nervosus ya know?" you say. "Your not really the type of person to be nervous" Yolei said. Thats when you heard squeal of joy come from your squad and you looked up and saw Ken Ichjouji above the bleachers. He sent you and your friends a cold glare and then an evil grin. "For all the attention he's getting he sure knows how to keep his cool" Tai said. "Hey im cool!" Davis said. "yeah...at the zoo!" you said. Everyone else started laughing at your joke. "Very funny!" Davis muttered. "Oh cmon baby im only messing with you!" you said hugging Davis a bit. He hugged you back briefly while glaring at Ken. You pat Davis on the shoulder. "Alright now no pressure! You go baby and win!" you say. "Thanks Trix!" he said. He walked over to face Ken on the battle field as you walked back to where the team was. 'I should be telling that to myself' you thought. You watched how Ken played against Davis and he was actually pretty good. But how will this affect Davis' confidence?

Your team and you then did the Routine Fiona told you to do. You flipped,flippend and flipped backwards until a teammate caught you and tossed you up and another teammate caught you. Your task was to stand on one foot while your hand had to be on your other foot and your other hand had to sick out. You managed to be in the position for a few seconds. You then remembered what your teammates said to you: _'The question is: Will YOU be able to perfect the stunt on your first try'. 'I bet Fiona will make a better Team Captain than Trixie Tramp here'._You then let a tear fall from your eye. This made you lose balnace. "WOAHHHH!" you say tipping over. "WOAHHHH!" some of the teammates say falling over. "Trixie! You better not make us fai-woah woah woahh!" Yumi said. But you and the rest of the teammates then fallen over. "Trixie!" you heard T.K. cry. You slowly get up to rub your head only to see the sun blocked by none other than Yumi who stood infront of you with her arms crossed. "You are the WORST Team Captain EVER!" Yumi scolded you. She then walked away along with the other teammates who looked at you in digust and walked away. 'That was soooo embarrasing!' you thought.

T.K. and the others ran over to you. "Trixie are you alright?" Tai asked. "Did you get Kens autograph for me?" Yolei asked. "Yolei show some compassion" Cody said. "I dont care! I want Ken!" Yolei cried. You slowly get up but then fall back down. "Ow!" you cry holding your leg. "Oh! Your hurt!" Kari said sadly. T.K. comes down to your level and exaimines your leg. He was really close to you witch made you blush. "Thats some scratch. Here i'll lemmie help you" T.K. said. T.K. then picks you up and puts your arm around his neck and he wraps his arm around your bare stomach. 'mmm...i should get hurt more often...his hands are soo warm...' you thought. You and everyone else walked on the street later that evening with T.K. still holding onto you. "and then he admired me!" Davis said finishing his story. "wow! ive never seen you this happy about losing a game" Kari said. "it wasnt so bad! And guess what? He called me his worthy abisary! He says im just as good as he is!" Davis said. He then turned to you. "Trixie whats with you? Why are you so quiet?" Davis asked. "Are you sure anything didnt happen on the field?" T.K. asked. "yeah..." you said. "You know what I think? I think Ken and I are gonna play on the same team one day!" Davis said. "And Trixie will be and All Star Cheerleader on our team" Davis said patting your shoulder. You let out a whimper. T.K. seem to have heard this. "Hm? Trixie?" he asked. Water started to well up in your eyes and you let out a sniffle. "Trixie! Are you alright?" T.K. asked. Everyone turned to you with worried looks on their faces. You push T.K. off you and limp your way home. "Trixie!" Tai cried. But you already left.

The next day you stayed in your room crying on your bed. You didnt feel like going into the Digital World today. Everyone tried to email or call you but you decided not to contact them. Fiona walked into your room. "Girl whats wrong with you? Shouldnt you be in the Digital World with T.K. and them?" she asked. "Why is it that your always pressuring me?" you asked. "Pressuring you?" "Your always forcing me to perfect stunts! Its so hard and everyone on the team is starting to hate me!" you cried. Fiona sighed and put her hand on your shoulder. "Trixie im only doing this to help you and improve. Because soon im gonna graduate and im gonna want you to be captain of that team so you'll know how to do those stunts! I want you to be ready so you wouldnt fail like i did at 1st" Fiona explained. You sobbed a bit. "Please understand Trixie boo" she said getting up to leave.

Later on that night you decided to call Kari. "Oh Trixie! I was just about to call you! Why didnt you come to the Digital World today?" she asked. "I was sad okay...ive been really pressured by my sister to do extreme stunts for the game and i barely get it right and now everyone on the team hates me! But Fiona said that shes just trying to help me improve" you explained. "Oh im sorry.. Is there anything i can do to help?" Kari asked. 'Kari i swear you my sista for life!' you thought. "No! Thanks though" you said. "Thats right! Your never going to believe this! Ken Ichjouji is the Digimon Emperor!" Kari said. "WHAT?!" you asked shocked.

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8(Episode 10&11)

The beggining will be 10 and the rest will be 11! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Everyone was happy when you decided to come back and you found out that Ken kidnapped Agumon and turned him evil. After the long adventure you meet up with Matt,Fiona and Yolei on carts. "Its Yolei and Hawkmon!" T.K. said. "And Matt and Fiona too!" Kari said. "Sorry about not coming!" Yolei said. "Thats okay" Cody said. "Its a good thing she did stay or Fiona and I wouldnt be able to find you guys" Matt said. With that the couple then gets out the cart. "Yall wanna fill us in on what happened?" Fiona asked. You all then do say witch takes about half an hour. "I see..it looks like you guys had a full day" Matt said. "Thats right...its all my fault" Tai said sadly. Fiona walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hey now boo dont be like that. It wasnt your fault" Fiona said. "Yes it is Fiona. I dont even know if i can forgive myself" Tai said sadly. Fiona and Matt looked at each other and nodded. "Tai?" they asked. Tai then turned to them. Matt and Fiona then sent Tai a twin punch in the face sending him to the ground. You smirk in amusement. "Hey why are the both of you hitting Tai? Your all supposed to be friends!" Davis said. "Davis let them be!" T.K. yelled. Matt then offered Tai a hand. "Thanks guys i needed that!" Tai said. "Sure anytime i'll do it again" Matt said. "Me too" Fiona said gigling. "Now we need to focus on how to get Agumon back" Tai said. "Now thats the right attitude!" Fiona said. "We have to fight Agumon at full strength!" Matt said. "your right! We have to be aable to handle this!" Tai said. "Alright Guys next time you see Agumon: Trash him!" Gatomon ordered. "Understand? Hit him,Blast him,toss him!" Perromon added. "Yeah!" the other digimon said. You and everone else then traveled in the cart.

Chapter 11:

Episode 11:

Tentomon flew onto the cart briefly before Matt and Fiona asked him to find Gabumon and Foximon and he then flew away. "All right Digidestined this time we'll get Agumon back for sure!" Tai said. "Yeah theres no way Ken can stop all of us!" Matt said. "Are you guys saying your planning on fighting Metalgreymon?" Davis asked. "D-duh goggle head!" Fiona said. " Shes right!I think we all stand a chance! There are things that have to be done!" Matt said. "I dont know guys how can we defeat Ken and Metalgreymon?" Davis asked. "What makes you think we cant?" T.K. asked. "Who asked you?" Davis asked. "ooooooooooo!" you and Fiona said in unison. "Im speaking from expierence! We have to fight cause if we dont we cant save Agumon!" T.K. scolded. "What are you so afraid of anyway Davis?" he asked. "Who said anything about being afraid? I just dont wanna see Agumon get hurt! Thats all T.S." Davis said. "No one said we had to hurt him! All we have to do is get rid of that Dark Ring!" T.K. explained. "and how do you suppose you supposed we do that without hurting Agumon? Any bright ideas under that 'fancy hat'?" Davis teased. You widen your eyes in fear of what T.K. was about to do. His hat was his prized posseion! Anyone who made fun of it would be in a world of pain. T.K. stood up. "At least im trying goggle head! And dont make fun of my hat!" he yelled. Davis then jumped over to him and tackled him. You and Fiona laugh in amusement as Kari,Yolei and Cody watch in fear. "Stop fighting do i have to seperate you two like kids?" Kari asked. "Let them fight" the three older teens say in unison. "When Matt and I were younger we used to fight alot too! But if we hadnt we probably would have not become such good friends" Tai said. Matt nodded in agreement. "The same for Sora and me" Fiona said. 'really cause last week i saw her talking to her friends on how she said that you and Matt werent meant to be and that she should be with Matt' you thought. "Let them fight it out of their system" Tai said. "I think a good way to make friends is over a good game of checkers" Cody said. "Sound great! I get the winner!" Matt said. "Oh shut up Matt!" Fiona said laughing playful pushing him to the side. Matt pushed her back. "hey stop that!" he laughed. The two continue playing with each other as the rest of you sweatdropped. "Uh hey love birds? We have to focus on catching up with Ken!" Tai said. The two pull away sweatdropping and faced foward. "Alright everybody blow" Matt said. "Blow? I anit blowing! I got this!" Fiona said. She then pulled out a hairdryer. "Why do you carry a hairdryer with you?" T.K. asked. Fiona turned to him. "So my hair wont go out of place!" she said winking at him. T.K. turned to you with a confused look. "My sisters werid" you said. "but hey she's your mama!" you added. T.K. chuckled at that. "Alright Fi start blowing" Matt said. Fiona then pressed the on button of the dryer andthe sail blew fast.

"Cant this thing go any faster?" Tai asked. Fiona glared at him. "Dont give me an attitude Tai!" she said. "Hey guys! My D3 found a digiegg!" Cody said. "Fiona stop blowing hit the breaks!" Davis said. You smacked Davis on the head. "ow hey!" he cried. "Dont give my sister an attitude!" you yelled. Fiona smiled at you. "Thanks boo" she then turned off her hairdyrer which made the cart stop. You all looked to your right and saw the Crest of Friendship. "Who carved that?" Yolei asked. "Hey isnt that your Crest?" Fiona asks Matt. "It is Fi but i dont understand why anyone would go through all that trouble to make it" Matt said. You and everyone else then see a digiegg. "Go on and pick it up" Fiona told Matt. "Wish me luck just in case" Matt said. Fiona gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Luck boo" she said. Matt smiled at her and went towards the egg. You look at T.K. 'If only we could be like that...' you thought. Your eyes fall on his lips. 'I just wanna taste those lips...mmmm' you thought lustfully. You heard Matt grunting and saw that he was struggling picking up the digiegg. Fiona walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "baby?baby? Just stop! Cause you sound like you on the toilet" Fiona said. Matt glared at her. She then looked nervous. "And...i also dont want you to break those muscular hands of yours" Fiona said massaging his hands. "Alright Fi" he said. 'Nice save' you thought. She tried,then Cody and then Tai,then you,then T.K.,then Kari and then Yolei. Still no luck. "you guys just need to know about physics and all that" Davis began. He began to blabber some more. Matt,Tai and Fiona held him down. "Im sick of all your blabbering Davis!" Matt said. "Yeah shut up and pull it up already!" Fiona yelled pushing Davis towards the digiegg. "yeah i wanna get out of here!" Tai said. "Hey! I could have put my eye out!" Davis said. "GOOD!" you blurted out. Everyone laughed at that but then stopped laughing when Davis was able to pick up the digiegg. "Digi Armor Energize!" Davis said. "Veemon Armor Digivolve to..." Flashes of Gabumon,Garurumon,Weregarurumon and Wargarurumon are shown. "Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!" You and everyone else Armor digivolves while Matt and Fionas digimon digivolved and you all attack Ken and Wargreymon.

"Blue Thunder!" the attack then had no affect. "Davis listen ta me! You me and Matt are gonna attack at once!" Fiona said. "im not sure" Davis said. "Not sure?" T.K. asked. "Davis shut up and go fight with Raidramon you acting dumb!" You said. "How can I fight I-" Davis began. "GET ON THE DIGIMON!" Fiona shouted loud enough for everyone to jump. Even tthe Digimon Emperor who winced a bit. "Ok ok im going!" Davis said getting on Raidramons back. 'Digimon we Fight to Win' started playing. "Howeling Blaster!" "Sonic Blast!" The Spiral then got offf. Agumon then went back to normal. "im sorry Agumon!" Tai said hugging him. "Im sorry too" Agumon said. "im sorry that your sorry!" Tai said. "well im sorry that your sorry that im sorry!" Agumon said. "Im sorry that i had to see all this!" Fiona said. Everyone laughed at that.

You then went back to the real world and met up with Izzy. "Okay we managed to get Agumon back safe and sound but we cant relax while Kens still out there" Izzy said. "Correction! Yall cant relax cause im visiting Mimi in New York tommorrow night!" Fiona said. "You going to New York?" You asked. "yeah! she throwing a party and ima visit for a week so" Fiona said. "lucky" you said. "Woah two Digieggs thats cool!" Davis said looking at his DTerminal. "Davis your a good friend!" Tai said. "me?" Davis asked. "yeah cmere your officially part of the team now!" Matt said giving Davis a noggie. "Yeah and I like you now too Davis" Fiona said. "Really?" he asked. "yeah!" Fiona said winking at him. "Now you my new son now!" Fiona said hugging him. "Wait so that means T.J. is my brother now?!" Davis asked shocked. "Imagine that!" Kari said to T.K. Everyone then laughed. "You might wanna change his title Fiona" T.K. said. "Oh dont worry baby youll always be my best son!" Fiona said giving T.K. a big hug. "Awwwww Mama!" Davis cried. Everyone laughed again.

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9(Episode 13)

You walked to school that day and told Perromon to stay in the trees with Gatomon and Patamon. You spend the weekend pampering yourself with clothes and to alter your apperance. Your hair was now curly and smooth looking, your wore pink sparkly eyeshadow and pink lip gloss, you wore a tight black peplum top with sparkles across the chest, a tight black mini skirt,pink flats and silver earrings and a pink necklace. As you walked boys couldnt stop staring at you. One boy walked beside you. "Hey Trixie you wannna go out with me on friday night?" he asked. A boy pushed him. "Back off pal! I was gonna ask her out!" The boys then began to fight as you walked past them. Today was the day that you decided to tell T.K. how you feel. And what better way to do it while wearing a flirty outfit? You saw T.K. walking and you rush up to him and began to walk with him. T.K. stops walking taking a good look at you as you smile and bat your eyelashes. "Hey T.K." you say sweetly. "Oh Hi Trixie! You look very pretty today!" T.K. said smiling. You blushed. "Thank You" you say. You two started walking together. "So T.K. ive known you for awhile now and-" "Oh thats right! Have you seen Kari?" T.K. asks. You gave him a confused look. "huh?" you asked. "Oh there she is! Hey Kari!" T.K. said running up to her. You then got mad. 'Why is it that he is so concerned about Kari!?' you thought angrily. You then watched as T.K. tapped Kari on her shoulder. "Stay Back!" she cried. This confused T.K. "Oh T.K. its you" Kari said then ran passed you and went over to them. "Cmon guys you dont wanna scrape gum do you? Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" Davis said running to school and T.K. and Kari follow. 'Why is everybody fading me today?' you thought sadly.

The teacher began to teach while you sat there bored out of your mind. For a bad girl you actually had good grades so you didnt bother listening. You then turned to T.K. who was staring at Kari. 'Why is he always thinking about her?' you thought sadly. You then had an idea and pull out a sticky note and began to write on it. _Hey T.K.! Id lik 2 tak 2 u l8ter by the beach after school! Will u? Cirle Yes or No. _You then finished writing the note and crumbled it and tossed it onto T.K.s desk. This seemed to catch T.K.s attention. He then picked up the note and uncrumbled it and read it. You saw him pick up his pencil and circle a choice. He was about to give it to you but thats when he got a glimps of Kari and he got up. "Kari!" he cried. You and the rest of the class looked at him liked he was crazy. Kari then fainted. "Kari!" a girl cried. At this point you didnt really care what was going on with Kari. She then went to the nurse. When no one was looking you swiped the sticky note off T.K.s desk and read it. _No_was circled. Your faced turned red in anger as you crumbled the paper and threw it at Davis' head. "hey! what was that for?!" he asked. You didnt answer you were too pissed.

Class ended and you saw T.K. run out the room probably looking for Kari. "Oh no you not!" you said. You got up from your desk and ran out the room pushing Davis to the side. "Hey! Trixie!" he called. But you didnt answer. You followed T.K. quietly. He went to the nurse,the library,the bathroom the...wait what -_- he then check the stairs and then the computer room. "Its like she just disapearred" T.K. said sadly. You enter the room catching your breath. "T.K.!" you say. He looks at you with worry in his eyes as you began to pant. "Trixie! Im so glad i found you!" T.K. says happily running up to you. "You are?" You say smiling. "Yeah! Have you seen Kari?" he asked. "what?" you asked with a hint of disapointment in your eyes. "Well you are her best friend so I figured that you might know where she is" T.K. said. You say nothing. You eyes begin to water up but you didnt let a tear fall. "Trixie?" T.K. asks. Your eyes then turn to anger. "No T.K. I HAVENT seen her! Sorry your out of LUCK!" you say coldy. He gives you a confused look. "okkkkk well im gonna look for her" T.K. says. He then leaves but you later on follow him to get some answers.

You ran outside at the side of the buiding at the wall. You then run past T.K. and Kari who were talking to each other. You quickly walked back before they could see you and you lean against the wall to listen in. "I was on the beach..." Kari said. "You ditched school?" T.K. asked. "No silly! The beach in another dimension! You saw me in class today! The next thing I knew I was in the ocean" Kari explained. You rolled your eyes. 'Is that really a way to get attention?' you thought. "You totally lost me!" T.K. said. "I was surronded by water and i saw...digimon! They keep trying to take me to their world!" Kari said. "I dont know if I can resist anymore" "You got to! Where are they Kari we'll fight them!" T.K. said determinely. You sigh sadly outloud. 'He should be saying that to me!' you thought. "Huh? Is someone there?" T.K. asked. You heard his footsteps. You paniced. You looked around and saw a garbage can. You ran and hid behind it. "huh? I thought i heard someone" T.K. said. "Im not strong like my brother Tai!" Kari said sadly. "Look Kari I care to much anout you to let anyone take you without a fight!" T.K. said. You gasped as your eyes watered up. You heard Kari gasp as well. "Uh..uh..im sorry...I'll talk to you later?" T.K. said nervously. You heard him walk away and later on heard Kari leave. Tears streamed down your angry face. You stood up and kick the garbage can. "THAT B***!" you yelled. You then run out the area crying your eyes out. You saw Perromon jump out the tree and began running with you. "Trixie whats wrong?" Perromon asked. You didnt answer and continue crying as you ran. You then bump into someone and fall back. The person seemed to have turned back and hoisted you up but you kept your head down to hide your tears. "You should really watch were your going Trix" Davis said. You gasp for breath becasue you couldnt stop crying. "Hey are you okay?" he asks. You bury your head in Davis' shoulder. "T.K..." you moped sadly. "T.J. hurt you?" Davis asked. You lift your head up revealing your tears. "NOOOOOOOO! I WANT T.K.!" you cried. You were so frustraited. You then punched Davis in the gut and pushed him to the ground. "ow!" he cried. You then run home. "Trixie! Wait!" Perromon cried. You then arrive run to your room and shut the door and dive into your bed and cry onto your pillow. "Trixie whats wrong?" Perromon asked. You sob. "T.K. told Kari he cared about her more than anything...I thought he actually liked me! I even bought some cute clothes and got my hair and makeup done to impress him!" you cried. You lift your head up from your pillow and saw that your pink eye shadow had smeared all over it. This made you cry more. "Oh Trixie it'll be alright! Im sure he just really cares about Kari as a friend" Perromon said. "Yeah right!" you spat. 'I bet if they were in a movie together and on the cover that the two of them will be holding hands!' you thought. (Me: This actually happened on the Digimon Season 2 Movie Cover). "Trixie try to sleep it off. I promise it will get better" Perromon said slowly stroking her claw through your curly black locks. Thats what you did...Dream:Everything was black and white and grey. Kari was being carried up by Angewomon while T.K. flew up with Pegasismon. "Hey T.K. remember this morning when you told me you cared for me? What did you mean by that?" Kari asked. "Huh? Well you know its just stuff" T.K. said. "Well you know what? I really care about you too!" Kari said. The two smiled at each other for a brief moment. "Actually...I really meant that im actually in love with you Kari" T.K. said. "What?" Kari asked shocked. "I love you Kari Kamiya! I really do!" T.K. said. "What really? But I thought you loved Trixie!" Kari said. "No way Kari! I love you and only you! Trixies nothing but a fake copy of her sister only s***ier!" T.K. said. The two then share a laugh and their digimon laughed with them. "So do you love me?" T.K. asked. "Of course I do!" Kari said. "Then will you marry me?" T.K. asks. "Of course I will!" Kari said. The two digimon then toss up their human partners and suddenly T.K. and Kari grew wings and flew together and they kissed passionently as their clothes turn into wedding clothes. When they pull apart crying babies then appear in their woke up the next day screaming in anger. "Trixie?" Perromon asked. You say nothing and get out of bed. "Where are you going?" Perromon asked. "Im gonna alter myself a bit!" you say. You then leave the house.

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10(Episode 14&16)

Today ill do episode 14 and then 16! ENJOY!

* * *

Fionas POV:

I was in America visiting Mimi for a few days. She through a party and her house was packed. I was currently on the dancefloor twerking as the guys drooled and threw money at me. "Yo look at this Japenese girl move!" one guy said. "Dumb*** she's not Japanese she's obviously black just by looking at her skin!" another said. "No! en realidad ella es brasilena. Puedes eschuar un poco de su acento!" a spanish boy said. (No shes brazillian! you can hear a bit of her accent) The two other boys looked at him confused. "What?!" I stopped dancing much to everyone else's disappointment. I walk up to the boys. "Actually im black,half japanese AND im Brazillian!" I said. I look at the spanish boy. "y un poco indio tambien!" I say winking at him. (and a little bit indian too!). Tiny little anime hearts come out the three guys as they sigh as I walk away. "Mimi! Yo Mimi where you at?" I asked. "Over here Fiona!" Mimi called and I saw her by the door. I run over to her. "Cmon girl your daddy calling for us!" I say. Mimi giggles a bit. "1 second Fi! My friends leaving!" Mimi said. "We had a great time Mimi see you tommorrow!" the girl said. "and by the way I loved your singing when you performed!" she said to me. "Thanks girl!" I said. "ok see ya!" Mimi said. The girl then left. I grab Mimis hand and we run outside down the stairs. "Daddy!" Mimi calls.

Trixies POV:

You entered the school later that day. You did what you had to do and changed your looks. You dyed your hair dark green and it was styled in spikey pig tails,you wore a black bra top with gold studs with a dark green jacket over it unzipped, tight low riding pants with the words 'Cake' written across the butt,and sneakers. You also reccenly peirced your belly button that has a long chain dangeling from it and the ending is a broken heart shape you also pirced your nose. You also had green nail polish on your fingers. Each finger had white letters on it. The thumb had a white B the pointer had an I the middle had a T the ring had and C and the pink had a...well you know. You entered the computer room.

"Hey Trixie why didnt you come to sch-WOAH!" T.K. said shocked when he saw your outfit. "Woah is right!" Davis said drooling at your outfit. "Cody cover your eyes!" Yolei said covering his eyes. "Trixie why are you wearing that outfit to school?" Kari asked. You gave her a look of digust. "You got a problem?" you asked. Kari seemed hurt at what you said. "Not that she has a problem but...its kinda revealing..." T.K. said. "Ight but what you care? What you gonna do about it?" you asked. (Me: Whenever i wear a revealing outfit to school, a belly shirt or an open back tank top for example everyone will make a fuss over it and make fun of me. And the funny thing is is that they wear those kind of things much worse like short dresses or short short ect. Its so annoying and unfair! Especially if its a guy telling me to 'put some clothes on!' -_-). "Whats with the attitude today Trixie?" Yolei asked. "Dont talk to me like that!" you spat. The other digimon gave Perromon confused looks. "She's going through a phase thats all" she said. "Did you get a pirecing on your nose and your belly?!" Yolei asked you shocked. "Are you gonna do something about it" you continued to stare at you in disbelif except for Davis who was ogoling your chest. "Can we like go to the Digital World and find the digi egg like damn!" you yelled. T.K. winced at that and gave you a look of fear. "Okayyy Trixie" he said raising his D3 with uneassyness towards thee computer. You all then went into the digital world.

For some reason you were still in your bra outfit but you didnt care. You then walked with everyone else to find the digiegg although everyone else kept a distance from you. Later on..."I cant take another step! I need somthing to eat now!" Veemon cried. "Yeah im getting kinda hungry too!" Davis said. "but were very close to finding the new digiegg" Yolei said. "When we find the digiegg im gonna eat it!" Armadillomon said. "Savage! Eatting your own kind!" Perromon said. "Yes youll do no such thing! Besides your chloestrol is too high" Hawkmon stated. "Can we go find a place to eat already?" you asked. "hey guys theres a resturant nearby" T.K. said pointing to a resterant standing on a hill. You smirk snd walk over to him singing your hips as you move. "Good...maybe you and me could sit together..." you say seductively stroking his hair from under his hat. "Um.." T.K. said nervously. You lean closer to him. "and then...we could have dessert..." you whisper. T.K.s face was red. "Dessert...mm...well actually Trixie I was planning on sitting with Kari" he said. This made you mad as he walked back to the others.

You then got to the resterant and ended up sitting with Davis and Veemon since you had the feeling that no one else wanted to sit with you. What really got you pissed was that T.K. and Kari were sitting together. From under their table you could see that their feet were such an inch from touching each other. You sigh and turn back to Davis who was ogoling at your chest. 'Oh well! Its one way to get attention' you thought. Davis then began to drool after a moment. An irrate mark appeared on your head as your eye twitched. 'OK NOW THATS ENOUGH!' You thought. You kicked Davis' leg from under the table. "OW!" he cried. "DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?!" you shouted angrily. "ah! yes! ow that hurts!" he whined. "hoo hoo hoo! She sure got you this time Davis!" Veemon laughed. "Its nowonder she dumped you!" Perromon added. You and the three digimon then started laughing. "very funny!" Davis said.

"Whats wrong T.K.?" you heard Kari asked. 'Its you! You the problem!' you thought. "I have a feeling about this place like I been here before!" T.K. said. "maybe you ordered the wrong thing!" Kari said. "'maybe you ordered the wrong thing'" you mocked to yourself. Davis heard this. "are you alright Trixie? You seem diffferent today and-" Davis said. "-Oh just shut up fool!" you interupted turning away from him. He let out a whimper. "Check please!" Yolei said. You and everyone else then got up. You and Yolei payed at the register and the total was 87 digi dollars but you only had real dollars. "WE only except digi dollars!" Digitomamon said. "What you talking bout fool? We humans! We dont got no damn digi dollars!" you said. "Oh so your gonna be smart with me aye?" Digitomamon asked angrily. The others walked over wondering whats up and you told them. "You kids are trying to skip out on the bill!" he said. "We told you we got 87 dollars!" Yolei said. "Only digi dollars or the digi express card!" he said. "Oh hell no!" you said. "I think im gonna call the cops unless you can handle your bill" he said. "I anit doing work for you! Go ahead call them cops all you want! I can handle them! S***!" you said. "Trixie! Language!" T.K. scolded. You ignored him. "Fear not! I'll pay their bill!" a voice said. You all turn around seeing a boy with dirty blonde hair. "Who the clown?" you asked. "He's no clown! He's my friend Micheal from America!" Mimi said coming from the left side of him. Fiona then walked in from the right side. "Its Mimi and Fiona!" all of you say in unison. Fiona walked over to T.K. and wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other. "Hiya Fiona!" he said. "Cmere baby!" Fiona said. Fiona then pukered her lips making kissy noises. T.K. gave her a confused look. Fiona then stops. "Ha ha! Sike naw i gotta man already! You my little baby boo T.K.!" she said. The two then chuckle. "I love you too mama!" T.K. said. FShe then patted him on the head. 'I wish I can get that close to T.K.' you thought. Fiona gave you a confused look and walked over to you. "Woah waoh girl! You showing too much skin! Like where the rest of your shirt at?" she asked. (Me: another thing people say to me at school when i wear belly shirts. "wheres the rest of your shirt?" Grrrrrrr) "Why you care?" you asked. 'Uh oh! Bad move!' you thought. "Why I care? Cause im your older sister and their anit no way my younger sister is gonna expose more than me! And you looking like a pop!" she said. You narrowed your eyes. 'what do you mean more exposed? Your shorts are as short as panties and Mimi is showing just as much!' you thought. "Is that a pircing I see?" Fiona asked yanking it a little. "Ow! no its not its fake!" you say. 'Never mess with Fiona...' you thought sadly."Like how you being right now?" Fiona asked. You could have sworn you heard T.K. and Kari giggling together in the background. You were embarrased you just wanted to go to a corner and cry."And that was not nice when you called Micheal a clown!" Mimi scolded you. You started getting embarrased now. "Its quite alright Mimi! My friends say im funny all the time anyway" he said. Fiona walked up to you and quickly zipped up your jacket. She then pulled out a belt from her purse and fastened it onto your pants pulling it up. Because you were so embarrsaed about being yelled at you didnt move and allowed her to do this. "What are you doing in the digi world?" Cody asked. "Izzy sent me an email saying that theres a digiport open there" Mimi said. "Fiona are you in America too?" Davis asked. "yeah im staying over at Mimis place" she said.

You and everyone sat down at the resterant. You each all got to know Micheal on how he became a digidestined and that how you guys were all connected. "But theres still one question...WHOS GONNA PAY THE BILL?!" Digitomamon asked. "Son you giving me a headache! Can you like shut up a second?" you asked annoyed. Digitomamon glared at you. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He yelled but you didnt care. "Dont worry about it! The entire meal is on me!" Micheal said. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "S***! Earthquake?!" you asked scared. "RUN!" Davis yells. Each of you run out the building. You all then relise that Digitomamon was no longer with him. "Hey wheres digitomamon?" Yolei asked. "He tried to protect us and no he's gone! He could be all alone scared and hurt" Mimi said. 'The hell with him!' you thought. "Dont worry Kari and I will go look for him" T.K. said. This made you flinch in your mind but no one notcied. You frowned. You slowly opened your mouth to say something but it was too late cause T.K. and Kari flew off together on their digimon. You let out a whimper. "Whats wrong with you?" Fiona asked. You sigh and just shake your head. "T you sure you ight? You been acting all different lately" Fiona said. "Im good" You said.

Suddenly Digitomamon rolled out of nowhere. "Digitomamon are you okay?" Mimi asked. "Yes no thanks to you!" Digitomamon said. "Hey now! Watch the attitude!" Fiona yelled. "Its okay Fiona. Im so glad your back!" Mimi said. "DONT BE! Im going to make you pay!" Digitomamon yelled revealing his red eyes. "The hell?! He got a control spire inside him!" you said. Digitamamon then began to approch Mimi. "Get away from him Mimi!" Fiona yelled. "Go Perromon!" you say. "Right!" she said. "Digi Armor Energize!" "Perromon digivolve to...Patreromon!"

Turns out the other digimon armor digivolved at the same time. Digitamamon was about to hit Mimi but Halsemon and Pateromon took the hit instead. "Fire Rocket!" "Rock Cracken!" "Indiana Curse!" "None of our attacks are working on him!" Flamedramon said. "No duh!" Perromon said. Mimi then stood infront of Digitamamon. "Wait! Leave Digitamamon alone right now!" Mimi said. "Mimi what are you doing girl?" Fiona asked in disbelif. Mimi turned to Digitamamon. "Please! your being controlled by something evil! Remember what you said to us in the resterant? Your not like that!" Mimi said. "Im not being controlled! This is the real me!" Digitamamon said.

Mimi continued to convince Digitamamon that he was good inside but he had it. "You think im pretending" he asked. He then hit Mimi directly in the bare stomach. This made each and everyone of you gasp in shock. "UH UH! DONT YOU TOUCH MY GIRL!" Fiona yelled as she charged towards Digitamamon to hurt him. Micheal and Davis then held her back. "No Fiona please dont go!" Micheal said. "WHATEVER!" She snapped. You,Fiona,and Yolei then go over to Mimis side. "Are you ok?" Yolei asked. "Oh no Mimi!" you cry. "Im alright he didnt mean it" Mimi said. "Please dont hurt him. Try to get through to him" Mimi said. Yolei then stood up. "Digitamamon your the rudest digimon ive ever met! At 1st i thought you were a waiter looking for a tip but when you said you changed i gave you the benefit of the doubt! But when you pushed Mimi to the ground that was absolutely the last draw! All she wanted was to be your friend! How did you thank her? By vicously attacking her! Mimi doesnt have a mean bone in her body! I will not tolerate your behavior anymore! Id admit im judgemental sometimes and id never stop and thought waht kind of person they might be...they could be really cool like TK, a jerk like Davis or even a little h** like Trixie!" Yolei stated. You suddenly tingled with anger inside. "FOR NOW ON ILL BE SINCER WITH PEOPLE AS I POSSIBLY CAN!" Yolei yelled. Suddenly a blue light shot out of the ground. A digiegg lifted up and lifted into her hands. "Its the new digiegg!" Cody said. "Its got the Crest of Sincerity on it" Mimi said. "It responded to Yolei when she was sincere about her feelings" Cody said. "I guess she sincerly thinks that im a jerk" Davis said. You continue to glare at Yolei. "And i guess something sincerly thinks that im a h**! B*** better watch her mouth!" you yell. Cody and Davis sweatdrop.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei said. "Hawkmon Armor Digivolve too..." Flashes of Palmon,Togemon and Lilly are shown."Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity!" he said. "Double Star!" Shurimon attacked Digitamamon on his shell. Eventually he got the Dark Spiral out of Digitamamon and won. "That egg is over easy!" Yolei said happily. "Oh just shut up! You think you cute!" you said annoyed. Yolei just glared at you but you roll your eyes and turn away.

Digitamamon soon woke up and Mimi and Fiona explained eveything to him. "Oh Mimi! If you dont care about looks how would you like to go on a date with Me? Or maybe you Fiona?" the mousse digimon asked. Mimi and Fiona then glared at the sick digimon and then sent him a twin punch across the water. You and everyone else oooed and awed at there strenght. "I knew Fiona could pack a punch but i didnt know Mimi could too" T.K. said. "Thats right boo I thaught her everything i know" Fiona said. "Thats right!" Mimi said. The two best friends then share a laugh. 'If only I was really all that tough...which im not' you thought sadly.

It was soon sunset..."Well Micheal i hope we get to hang out soon" Davis said. "Thanks! I feel the same way!" Micheal said. Fiona leaned her head on Mimis shoulder and groaned. "Mimi when we get back to New York can we all stop at Burger King? Im hungry!" "Are you serious? AGAIN?! You already had so many lunches Fi! Honestly thats all you did there while you were staying at my house: Burger King for dinner every night! Dont you know that all thats bad for you?!" Mimi asked. "You sound like my aunt" Fiona said. Everyone else but you laughed. "Oh Fiona! You and your Burger King!" T.K. said. "I know!" Kari said. "Can we go? Please best frined?" Fiona asks holding Mimis head still leaning on her shoulder. "Ok fine! But this is the last time" Mimi said patting her head. Micheal approches Yolei. "Before we go...would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Micheal asked. Yolei smiled at that and accepted. The three older teens then left.

* * *

Episode 16:

You walked out the school later on that day with Perromon sitting in your backpack. You walk behind the school and met up with a guy you were messing with. He grinned at you as you grinned back. You wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps yours around your waist. "Hey baby" he said. "hey!" you say smiling. The two of you lean in and kiss each other passionently. The two of you make out for ahile and you soon walked on the streets. "Trixie who was that guy you were messing with?'" Perromon asked. "Oh just somebody" you say. "But i thought you liked T.K." perromon said. "I do! Im only messing with the other guys to get his attention" you said. "So thats why your acting this way" Perromon said. "Yep!" you say. You then stop at a store. You look up and saw the sign. It read _'Victoria's Secret'._You look at the frame at the window and saw a Japanese VS model. "and what better way to get his attention then to get a little boost up?" you say winking at Perromon before waling inside the store. "Your gonna by lingerie?" Perromon asked. "No. Just a boost up" you say waling over to the bra area. You then pick up a black sparkly bombshell bra. "perfect!" you say. "Oh boy" Perromon said. You then walk over to the underwear section. You pick up a black sparkly g string. "Oh la la!" you say. "Your buying a thong?!" Perromon asked. "shhhh!' you hiss stuffing Perromon back in your backpack. "Im just trying to get his attention thats all..." you say.

Episode 16:

You and everyone else were under the sea in a tank with less air as time passes. Each of you looking out the window watching Megaseadramon. "Megasedramons still out there!" Davis said. "Why doesnt he attack us?' Yolei asks. "Do you want him too?" you asked. "He doesnt have to becasue he knows its only a matter of time before our air supply runs out down here" TK said. This made you worry inside. All of you then heard Cody whimper and sniffle. "Child what you crying bout?" you asked. "Im afraid of being down here in the ocean!" Cody cried. You then had an idea. You turn to TK and put on your fake sad face. "TK! Im scared too!...hold me?" You plead. TK gives you a confused look as you spreaded your arms and approched him. "um..." he said. You then hold him. "sure..." he finished. He then wrapped his arms around you. You felt really warm. You blush hard and smile. 'Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee heee! He's hugging me! He's so warm! TAKE THAT KARI!' You thought. "I had a dream when i was a kid that i was in the ocean and i couldnt get out!" Cody cried. "How did it end?" Armadillomon asked. "I always woke up" Cody said.

"Hey what is this?" Patamon said guesturing to a red pod. Hawkmon and Perromon go over to it. "I do believe its a emergency veicle" Hawkmon said. "Alright! Were saved! Sunshine here we come!" Davis said. "But it only holds one person!" Perromon said. "In that case Cody should be the one to go" Kari said. 'The hell? Who made you in charge?' you thought."I agree!" Yolei said. "I think we all agree!" TK said. You started to get mad. 'Are you speaking for everyone?' you thought. TK then looks down at you with his blue eyes. "Right Trixie? We all agree right?" he asks. You look straight into his blue eyes as your faces just inches away as he tightly squeezes your waist. Oh..." you quietly moan. "Is that a yes?" TK asks. You heard a bit of amsuement in his voice. You didnt answer. You then look up at TK and your eyes then fall on his lips. His lips form a smirk and slowly his toungue slips out as he slowly begans to lick his own lips. Your heart began to beat fast as you were enjoying the show TK was giving you. You were getting really nervous now. You wanted to kiss him but not infront of everyone. You force your self to turn away but TK then slowly begans to stroke your bare waist. His hands were so warm...so smooth... "ooh..." you moaned. "Do you like that Trixie?" TK whispers. You had enough. You push T.K. away from you. "Ok! Alright already Cody can go! He can go!" you say. T.K. smirks at you. "great!" he said. You turn away and blush hard. 'Sneaky boy! Using my crush on him as an advantage! Sneaky little cute,innocent,sweet boy! I love you soo much! That felt so good!' you thought lustifully.

"The reason you want me to go is cause im afraid so i wont go! I just have to face my fear!" Cody said. "Child! Get in THAT pod!" you say. "No i dont have to!" Cody said. "Cody go!" Davis said. "I AM NOT GOING!" Cody yelled. The way he yelled made you giggle a bit. "Heres an idea we'll draw staws and who ever get it gets to go" Yolei said. Thats what you all did. "I think we should all have an equal chance" Gatomon said. "Cat has a point" Perromon said. "Right! Were all in this together! Right Trixie?" T.K. asked wrapping his arm around your waist and stroking it. You turn away blush and smile hard. 'Heee hee he heeee heee he heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' you thought. "Right T.K.!" You said. "Thats right! One for all and all for me!" Davis said. "I dont think thats how it goes..." T.K. said. You then bursted out laughing. "Davis you so stupid! Its so funny!" you say. "Well as long as you think im funny Trix" Davis said. Yolei then finished with the straws and presnted them to everyone. Davis then walked up to Yolei to take one. T.K. then pushed him out the way whist grabbing Cody. "Cody should go 1st!" He said. "But why me?" Cody asked. "Little boy just pick a straw! DAMN!" You scold. This made Cody jump as he then picked out a straw. His had a red tip.

"Talk about beginners luck" Armadillomon said. "So climb in!" T.K. said. Cody glared at this. He then walked up to Yolei and used his straw to knock the straws out of Yoleis hand. All straws were revealed to have red tips. "You cheated!" Cody said. "Davis! T.K.!" Kari called. "Right!: they said. They then pick up Cody and carry him to the pod. "Hey! Put me down!" Cody cried. He was then tossed into the pod as it closed.

All of you then decided to make use of your time and dig for the digiegg which you all eventually found by digging. Kari then tried to pick up the digiegg but no luck. You push her away a little. "Sorry but its not your digiegg" you say. "Well you dont have to be mean about it!" Kari said. You ignore her and pick up the digiegg...no luck. Ikkaumon then came but he 1st had to fight off Seadramon. Whamon then broke in and water busrted through ontop of you. "Help me please! I cant see!" you cry because there was water in your eyes. You felt hands encircle you and pull you out the water. You cough some of it out. You then look up and saw that the one that saved you was T.K. "you alright Trix?" he asked. "mm hm" you say. "All aboard the Whamon taxi" Joe said.

Cody then picked up the digiegg. "Armadillomon Armor Digivolve too..." Flashes of Gomamon,Ikkakumon and the other form are shown. "Sumaremon Guardian of the Seas" (Me: They should have said "Submaremon the Swimmer of Reliablity or something...then again that is hard to come up with...hmmmm). Cody then saves the day as you and everyone else got back with Whamon.


End file.
